What He Would Never Say
by SPARK187
Summary: When Brittany catches Alvin kissing another girl, she leaves town to forget about him. She soon has a change of heart and decides to come home. What will happen when she ends up in a car accident and lands in the hospital? Rated T but may change to M.
1. Chapter 1: One Big Misunderstanding

**Chapter One: One Big Misunderstanding**

**I thought it was about time I wrote and Alvin and Brittany story, so I hope you enjoy.**

Brittany was in her room brushing her hair when she heard her phone ringing. She put her brush down and picked up the phone to answer it. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, where are you?" came the voice of her boyfriend Alvin. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Okay," she said. "I'm leaving now. I just need to brush my hair and powder my nose."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, trying to act annoyed, but secretly he thought it was cute that she primped extra just for him.

This was just a casual date, so she put on a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with pink hearts all over the front. She grabbed her pink leather jacket and her red purse and headed towards the door. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before leaving.

She didn't bother taking her car, since it was only a short distance. She walked down to the diner to meet him. Their relationship had been going so well the last few months, and she was happier than she had ever been before. She walked quickly, anxious to see her boyfriend. As she approached the diner, her cellphone rang.

Inside the diner Alvin sat on one of the bar stools. He was sipping some coffee when someone approached.

"Hi, Alvin," he heard a girl's voice.

He looked over to see a blonde girl with blue eyes sitting next to him. "Oh, hi, Missy," he said, barely acknowledging her. He quickly went back to his coffee.

She looked annoyed that he was ignoring her. She looked over by the door and saw Brittany standing outside talking on her cellphone.

"So, Alvin," Missy said. "Are you meeting Brittany?"

"Yeah," he said. "And she's late." He looked at his watch impatiently.

"I don't think she's coming," Missy said, seeing Brittany about to walk through the door.

He looked Missy straight in the eye and said, "Don't be ridiculous, she..."

Before he could say anything else Missy planted a big sloppy kiss on him. He pushed her away quickly. "What the hell was that about?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He turned around to see his girlfriend with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to me?"

She turned around and ran out of the diner. "Brittany, wait!" Alvin called. He was ready to run after her, but Missy grabbed a hold of him.

"Come on, Alvin," Missy said, trying to kiss him again. "She's had you all to herself for so long. It's time she gives someone else a chance."

Alvin looked over at her. "You planned this?" Missy put on an innocent act. Alvin just scowled at her and ran out of the diner. He ran down the street after Brittany. She wasn't as fast a runner as him, and he soon caught up with her. "Brittany, wait!" he called out, stepping in front of her and blocking her way.

"Get away from me, Alvin!" she screamed.

"Not until you hear me out!" he demanded.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" she screamed at him. "After the last time, you said this would never happen again. I was so stupid to believe you."

"Brittany, please, just listen to me," he pleaded. He grabbed her hand to stop her from running away from him. "I wasn't cheating on you. That girl kissed me."

"Let me go!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. He did as she asked and stared at her. There was a hurt look in her eye. He tried to reach for her again. "Don't," she said, pulling away from him. "Don't touch me... ever again."

She ran off. This time he didn't follow her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Missy Gainer. He was livid seeing her eying him playfully. "You bitch!" he shouted at her. "You did this on purpose."

"What are you complaining about?" Missy said, laughing seductively. "Admit it, Alvin. You liked it."

"Get the hell away from me," Alvin warned as he walked away. "And stay away from Brittany, too."

He walked off, trying to catch up with Brittany. He could here Missy screaming something but couldn't make it out. Alvin didn't care. He just had to find Brittany and make her understand. He ran all the way to the Miller's house and knocked on the door. He banged hard and shouted out Brittany's name. This went on for a good five minutes, until someone finally answered.

"Hi, Jeanette," Alvin said. "Is Brittany here?"

"Yes," Jeanette said, but there was anger in her eyes. "But she doesn't want to talk to you, and I don't blame her."

"Please, I need to talk to her," Alvin pleaded with her. "It's not what she thinks."

"No way," Jeanette said angrily. "You've hurt my sister for the last time, Alvin Seville." She slammed the door in his face.

Alvin walked out into the yard and yelled up to Brittany's room. "Please, Brittany, I wasn't my fault. Brittany!"

He saw Brittany's window open. Suddenly, he saw her beautiful face. He felt a glimmer of hope, but that hoped was dashed when she yelled down to him. "Go away, Alvin. I don't want to hear it. We're through."

She shut the window and closed the curtains. He left feeling defeated, but he vowed to find some way to get her back.

Up in her room Brittany laid on her bed crying. How could Alvin have done this to her... again? She just didn't understand it. She loved him so much. So why? She stayed in her room and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore.

That evening she got a call on her phone. She was sure it was Alvin. He would only give her some lame excuse. She didn't want to hear it. He had hurt her enough.

She picked up the phone and saw that it was Celia. She had moved to Texas six months ago. She missed her a lot and picked up the call quickly.

"Hello?" Brittany said in the phone. "Celia, is that you?"

"Yeah, Britt, it's me," she said. "I was just wondering if you would like to come for a visit. My dad's ranch is a lot of fun, and I know you would have a good time."

"Well," Brittany said, hesitating for a moment. "I think I would like to come for a visit."

"Great," she said. "When can I expect you?"

"Let me think," Brittany said, starting to feel a little better. "I could take my car and be there in a few days."

"Great," Celia said. "I'll see you then."

"Bye, Celia," Brittany said. She got up and packed a suitcase. She thought a little distance from Alvin would do her some good.

Jeanette knocked on her door as she was in the middle of packing. "Who is it?" Brittany called out.

"It's me," Jeanette said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Brittany said, as she stuffed the suitcase with as many articles of clothing as she could. She grabbed her makeup bag and put it on top of her suitcase.

"Brittany, are you going somewhere?" Jeanette asked, as she approached her sister.

"Texas," Brittany said, grabbing her other suitcase out of the closet.

"But why?" Jeanette asked.

"Why not?" Brittany said, looking as if she were going to cry again. "I just have to get away."

"I'll miss you," Jeanette said, giving her sister a hug. "Please, don't leave... not because of Alvin."

"Jeanette, please try to understand," Brittany said. "I need some distance. Plus I've been wanting to visit Celia for a while. So this is the perfect opportunity."

"I still don't want you to go," Jeanette said sadly.

"Then come _with_ me," Brittany said. "It would be great, two sisters on a road trip. It would be just like that movie."

"We're not exactly _Thelma and Louise_," Jeanette said, trying to crack a joke, but Brittany could see Jeanette was upset by her decision.

"I was thinking more of _Boys on the side_," Brittany said. Jeanette cracked a small smile. "What do you say? Come with me?"

"I can't," she said. "You know, Simon and I..."

"I understand," Brittany said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She finished filling up her second suitcase. "Can I at least help you with your luggage?" Jeanette asked. "How are you getting to Texas anyway?"

"Driving," Brittany said.

"Driving? Are you crazy?" Jeanette fired at her. "It'll take days."

"I know," Brittany said. "The trip will do me good. Don't worry, Jeanette. I'll call you every day. I promise."

"Okay," Jeanette said. "I love you, Brittany, so be careful."

"I will," Brittany said.

Jeanette helped her with her suitcases. Brittany never packed light, and it took some time to get them to the car. Jeanette gave her one last hug, before she drove off.

At that moment, Alvin came up the walk to see Brittany drive off. He approached Jeanette, who was waving goodbye to her sister. "Where's Brittany going?" he asked.

"Away," Jeanette said, furiously. "And it's all because of you." She walked back into the house and slammed the door.

Alvin quickly dialed Brittany's number. He let it ring, until it went to voice mail. "Brittany, it's Alvin. Please, call me. I really need to talk to you."

He ended the call and walked off alone, wondering where it all went wrong.

**Okay, what did you think? Drop me a line and let me know. Next up._ Missing you_. Brittany is in Texas visiting a friend, but will she be able to forget about Alvin? Be here next time to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing You

**Chapter Two: Missing You**

Three days later Brittany arrived at Celia's. She was very tired and hadn't gotten much sleep. She didn't want to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Alvin. She missed him already, and she had just arrived. Celia came out of the house when she heard that Brittany had just driven up. She greeted her friend with a warm embrace.

"Oh, Brittany," she said, looking at her. "It's great to see you."

"Great to see you, too," Brittany said.

Celia's dad came out and approached the girls. "Can I take your bags?"

"Thanks, Mister Parks," Brittany said, and then continued to chattered on with Celia.

"Wow! Brittany, I love your car," Celia said. "It's just you're color. Pink." Celia laughed at that and so did Brittany.

"I guess so. It's my first car, so I guess it's kind of special."

"Well, you must be hungry after your long trip. Let's see what Rosey's making for dinner."

"I am starved," Brittany said, touching her grumbling stomach. "I barely eat anything since I left home."

Celia led her into the house and into the kitchen. "Hi, Rosey," Celia said. "Look who's here."

"Another mouth for me to feed," Rosey said, but she was smiling as she said it. "Dinner's in ten minutes. Now, you girls go wash up."

"Alright, Rosey." Celia walked over to the refrigerator and took out two sodas and handed one to Brittany. The girls left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Celia's room. She noticed how sullen Brittany looked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brittany said. "I guess I'm just tired."

"That's not it," Celia said. "Something's bothering you."

"Well, there is something," Brittany said.

"Let me guess," Celia said. "Alvin." Celia sat down on her bed. Brittany sat down next to her. "What did he do now?"

"Two words," Brittany said. "Miss Gainer." Brittany looked more depressed than ever. "I can't believe he did this to me."

"Maybe he didn't," Celia said. Brittany looked surprised at her. "I know Missy. She's a total whore. She goes after anything in pants. So tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, Alvin and I had a date, so we planned to meet at the diner. I was running late. When I got there, Missy had her lips all over him, so I just walked out. Then Alvin came after me, but I was so angry I just couldn't deal with it. So when you called I jumped at the chance to get away."

"You mean you ran away," Celia said. She reached for the land line and said, "Call him."

"No, I can't," Brittany said. "I'm not ready."

"Okay," Celia said and put the cordless back down on its base. She then got up off the bed. "Let's hurry and wash up. Rosey hates it when dinner's late."

"Alright," Brittany said and got up off the bed and followed Celia into the bathroom.

Back at the Seville house Alvin paced around his room. He dialed Brittany's number three times, but all he got was her voice mail. He hung up the phone after leaving her another message. He dialed Eleanor's number. He waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," he heard her voice through the phone.

"Yesh, Eleanor," he said in a sullen tone.

"Oh, hi, Alvin," Eleanor said. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Brittany is?" he asked. He was hopeful, waiting patiently for an answer. "Please, Eleanor. I really need to talk to her."

"Okay, I know but... I promised I wouldn't tell. She's really upset. If you just give her time..."

"Eleanor, please, I didn't cheat on her. That girl kissed me, and she only did it to hurt Brittany."

"I believe you, Alvin, but..." Eleanor hesitated. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. "I just need to talk to her."

"Okay, I'll give you the number," Eleanor said.

"Thanks," he said. There was a certain amount of relief in his voice.

"Don't make me regret this," she said and gave him the number.

He hung up and dialed the number. A girl answered the phone. "Hey, Celia," Alvin said. "Is Brittany there?"

"Wait just a minute," Celia said. He could hear her walk away. He heard voices but couldn't make out anything. His patience was waning as he waited, until he heard someone finally pick up again.

"Brittany?" he questioned excitedly.

"Sorry, Alvin," Celia said. "She's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Just tell her I called," he said and ended the call.

At Celia's Brittany was more than upset. She came to Texas to forget about him, but that the only thing she couldn't do. She stomped out of the bathroom, screaming almost to the top of her lungs.

"How did he get this number?" She paced back and forth, wanting to throw something, but she kept her composure as much as she could. "Doesn't he understand that I don't want to talk to him? It's over."

"I don't think that true," Celia said calmly. "Just call him. If it's really over then it might make you feel better."

"I can't," she said and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She went outside, drinking in the warm air. She was determined not to think of Alvin or all that drama back home.

"Hey, pretty girl," one of the ranch hands said. "Aren't you Celia's friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Brittany," she said. "And you are?"

"I'm Hank," he said, offering his hand. He was young. She could tell that much, about eighteen or nineteen. He had blond hair, and he was quite muscular. "So are you staying long?"

"I don't know," Brittany said. "I haven't decided yet."

"Hey, you look sad," he said. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be so sad. Let me guess. It's a guy."

Brittany laughed a little. "How could you tell?" Brittany asked him.

"Well, maybe he doesn't know what he has," he came close to her, which made her uncomfortable.

Celia came out at that moment. She looked on in shock. "Hank, what are you doing?" He stepped away from Brittany. "Stay clear of him, Brittany. He flirts with all my friends."

"Oh, really," Brittany said. "Then I guess it's true."

"And what's that?" Hank asked.

"That all men are alike," she said and stomped back into the house.

"Good going, Hank," Celia said, and ran after her friend. "Brittany!" Celia called after her. Brittany sank down in the sofa and took out her phone. She checked her text messages. There was at least a dozen, and most of them were from Alvin.

Celia came and sat down next to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said at first, but then she thought about it. "No... I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Then just call him," Celia said. "I know he misses you as much as you miss him."

"How can you tell?" Brittany asked.

"Something in his voice," Celia said. "I wish I had guy that loved me that much."

"Love? Did you say love?" Brittany shot at her. "If he does he's never said it. Not once."

"Maybe he's afraid." Celia said.

"Of what? Me?" Brittany thought for a minute. It suddenly made sense. He was just as afraid as she was. "Oh, Celia, what am I going to do?"

"Call him," she said, pointing to her phone.

Brittany just groaned and put her phone on the coffee table and walked off. Celia decided to leave her alone for a while. Brittany could be stubborn, and when she didn't want to do something there was nothing anyone could say to convince her otherwise.

Brittany went back up to Celia's room and dialed home. She let it ring, waiting for an answer. "Hello, Miller residence."

"Hey, Jen!" Brittany shouted in the phone.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked in concern.

"Did you give Alvin Celia's number?" Brittany demanded to know.

"No, of course not," Jeanette said. "Why would I do that?"

"Somebody gave him the number, because he keeps calling."

"Besides Miss Miller the only other person who knows is... Ellie."

"I'm going to kill her," Brittany said, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Brittany, don't be angry," Jeanette said. "She was just trying to help. Now, are you really angry?"

"No," Brittany said, lying down on the bed. "I'm just confused."

"I wish you would come home," Jeanette said. "I miss you."

"I miss you," Brittany said. "I miss Alvin, too. I guess I just can't help myself."

"Brittany," Jeanette said. "How can you say that? You caught him with another girl."

"I'm not so sure that's true anymore," Brittany said. "I think I might have misjudged him."

"Brittany, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm just so confused."

"Well, whatever you do I'm behind you."

"Thanks, Jen," she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

At the Miller house Eleanor had just came through the door. She looked up at her sister with a smile on her face. She had two bags of groceries, and carried them into the kitchen.

"Ellie, we need to talk," Jen said.

"Make it fast," Eleanor said. "Theodore's coming over for dinner, so I have to get everything ready."

"Okay," Jeanette said, leaning over the counter as Eleanor unloaded her groceries. "I need to discuss something with you."

"Go ahead, Jen," Eleanor said, preoccupied with her task.

"Did you give Alvin the number where Brittany's staying?"

"What?" Eleanor questioned, not really listening to her. She was more interested in organizing her ingredients.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Jeanette said, taking Eleanor's arm to get her full attention.

"Okay, I did," Eleanor said. "Those two are in love, and they deserve to be together. You know that's true. Brittany's miserable without Alvin. If she would just talk to him, I know they can work things out. You know that, so I just gave her a little push."

"But, Ellie, she was furious," Jeanette said.

Eleanor didn't look too worried. "She can be mad at me all she wants, but in the end she'll thank me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Jeanette said, sitting down at the table.

Eleanor walked over to her. "I am," she said, and sat next to her. "Stop worrying." She got up, looking back at the cluttered counter. "Now, I really got to get busy."

"Okay," Jeanette said and left the kitchen. She just hoped Eleanor was right.

* * *

At the Seville house Alvin remained in his room. He tried to call Brittany again, but yet again she was unavailable. He threw his phone across the room in frustration. He had no idea what to do, so he took out the box he had under his bed. He shuffled through it looking for his notebook. He opened it up and began to write. It was another letter to Brittany.

After he had written a page and a half, Simon had come into the room. "Hey, you busy?" Simon asked.

"Not really," Alvin said. He closed his notebook and set down on his nightstand.

Simon saw the box sitting on the bed. He noticed all the closed envelopes that were stamped and addressed. "Are you going to mail these?"

Alvin picked up the box and stuck it back under his bed. "No, I'm not," he said.

"Then why did you stamp them?" Simon asked, confused by the whole thing.

Alvin closed his notebook and stared off into space. "I don't know," he said. He put his head on his hands in frustration.

"Those letters are for Brittany, aren't they?" Simon asked. "Alvin, you just need to give Brittany some space, and you should give yourself a break too."

"I can't," Alvin said. "I just have to find a way to make her understand."

"I know," Simon said and left Alvin's room.

He sat back down on his bed and stared at the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of them at their junior prom. Brittany's eyes were beaming. She looked so beautiful that night. He longed to have that night back. He wanted to tell her that night how he felt, but he just couldn't. Maybe if he had told her, things would have been different. She would have trusted him more. She would have believed him about Missy, and maybe she wouldn't have left.

He opened his notebook back up and started to write again. When he was done, he tore the pages out and folded up the letter and sealed it in an envelope. He put it with the rest of the letters. He then heard Dave calling them for dinner.

"Alvin!" he heard Dave's voice. "Are you hungry?"

He really wasn't hungry, but he called back, "I'll be right down." He left his room and walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Brittany was never far from his thoughts.

Back at the ranch Brittany took to horseback riding very quickly. One day Hank spotted her as she was returning to the stables. He ran up to her as she turned the horse over to one of the stable hands.

"Hey, Brittany," Hank said, walking towards her.

"Hank, right?" Brittany said, feeling a little awkward. "Celia warned me about you."

"I know," he said, standing right next to her. "But I'm harmless."

She could almost feel his breath on her. "I don't think so," she said and walked away from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, you did, it's just..."

"You keep thinking about that guy, right?" Hank said. "He must really be something."

"Yeah," Brittany said. "He is, and what about you and Celia?"

"What about her?" Hank asked, confused by her question. She walked out of the stables and was making her way back up to the house. Hank followed her.

"Are you following me?" Brittany asked, walking faster.

"I want to know what you meant," he demanded.

She stopped and looked him dead in the eye. "Why do you think you always flirt with all her friends?"

"Well, not all," Hank said. "Just the pretty ones."

"Yeah, to make her jealous," Brittany said and walked on, leaving Hank there to wonder.

When entering the house Brittany felt her phone vibrate. She opened it to see another text message. It was from Alvin again.

It simply said: _Missing you._

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted nothing more than to see him again. Celia entered the room, seeing Brittany clutching her phone.

"Hey, you okay?" Celia asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said, putting on a fake smile. "But I made a decision. I'm going home."

"Are you sure?" Celia asked.

"Never been more sure," Brittany said and went upstairs to pack.

**That's the end of Chapter Two. I hope you liked it. Next up. _The Phone Call_. No spoilers. You'll just have to wait. Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Call

**Chapter Three: The Phone Call**

As Brittany drove down the highway, she felt more and more exited. She was about the leave Texas and make the trip back home to LA. She couldn't wait. She missed her family so much. Her sister, who meant everything to her, and Alvin, the love of her life. She was nervous about seeing him again, but would endure any kind of humiliation if it meant getting her man back. She loved him more than her pride, and now she wondered why she ever left in the first place.

She looked over at the gas gauge and realized that it was almost on empty. She turned off the highway, and pulled into the nearest gas station. She took out her charge card and put it in the machine. Once she gassed up she wanted to call her sisters, but she looked over at her phone and realized her battery was dead. She had left in such a hurry that she forgotten to bring her car charger.

She looked over and saw a payphone at the little gas station. She got out of her car and looked through her purse for some loose change. She found a couple of quarters at the bottom of her purse and took them out and put them in the payphone. She dialed home and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," she heard her sister Eleanor's voice.

"Ellie, it's Britt," she said.

"Hey, Brittany," Eleanor said. She remembered the conversation she had with Jeanette just a few days and wondered what is was Brittany wanted to take about. "Before you start yelling at me, I just want to say..."

"Forget it, Ellie," she said. "I'm not mad. I just called to tell you that I'm coming home."

"That's great," Ellie said. "Have you talked to Alvin? He's been so down in the dumps since you left."

"No, I haven't talked to him," Brittany said. The wind was starting to blow as she tried to keep her hair out of her face.

"Don't you think you should?" Eleanor asked her.

"I guess so," Brittany said. "I'm just scared to call him. What if he's mad at me. I have been avoiding him."

"Brittany, he's not going to care about that. Just call him and let him know."

"Alright, I will," Brittany said. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Bye, Britt," Eleanor said.

Brittany hung up the phone and just stood there for the longest time. Then she just walked away, her fear taking over. Instead she walked into the little one stop in the gas station to get some sacks to munch on for her trip home.

* * *

At the Miller house, Eleanor was in the living room looking through one of her cooking magazines when Jeanette and Miss Miller came in the room. "Eleanor, you're going to be sorry you didn't come with us."

"No, I'm not," Eleanor said, getting up of the couch. Her smile was a mile wide, and her mother and sister could tell she was excited. "I got great news."

"What?" Jeanette question.

"Brittany's coming home," Eleanor said excitedly. Jeanette was as excited and hugged her sister at the news.

"What did she say?" Jeanette asked.

"Not much," Eleanor said. "She only said that she's was coming home. I can't wait."

"It's will be nice to have all my girls home," Miss Miller said.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Jeanette went to answer it. "Oh, hi, Simon," Jeanette said.

"Are you ready to go?" Simon asked her as he walked in. She wore a blank look on her face, like she didn't know what he was talking about. "The art exhibit?"

"Oh, no, I almost forget," Jeanette said. "With the news of Brittany coming home..."

"Brittany's coming home?" Simon asked. "Alvin will be happy about that."

Jeanette didn't respond to that, but Simon could tell that she didn't want to talk about his brother.

"Just let me go change, and I'll be right back." She gave him a quick kiss and ran upstairs.

"I'll be waiting," Simon said.

It didn't take long for Jeanette to get ready. She came down the stairs ten minutes later. "Okay, let's go." Jeanette grabbed her purse and left with Simon.

* * *

At the Seville house Alvin was again sulking in his room. It had been nearly six weeks since Brittany left to go visit her friend Celia in Texas. The more Alvin thought about it the more depressed he became. Since the day she left he had been a total mess. He couldn't eat or sleep. All he could think of was the hurt look in her eyes on the day she left.

He tried to get his mind off of her, but nothing worked. Everything he did to keep busy and everywhere he went reminded him of her. He sat there staring at her photograph for the millionth time that day. That's when the phone rang. He let it ring several times before picking it up.  
"Hello," he said in a sullen voice.  
"Alvin," came the sweet voice of an angel.

"Brittany?" he said, his voice lightening. "Is that really you?"

"Yea," she said. "I just want you to know that I'm coming home."

He could hear the sound of cars racing back and forth. She must have been outside somewhere. "You're coming home?"

"Yea," she said, her voice low. "Alvin, we need to talk. I mean I really want to see you."

"I wanna to see you, too. I've missed you. I want you to know that thing that happened with Missy..."

"Forget about it. I don't want to talk about her. I just want to come home."

"I can't wait. Just tell me when you're flight comes in. I'll pick you up."

"No, I'm not flying. I'm driving back. I'll be home in a few days. I'll call you. Okay? Bye, Alvin."

"Bye."

So she's coming home. He was so excited. He knew he would get her back now. He would make her understand.

"Hey, Alvin," Simon said, coming into his bedroom.

"Hey, Si, how was your date with Jeanette?"

"It was fine," he said. "In fact, it's not over yet. I just came home to change clothes. I'm taking her to dinner. So, who was on the phone?"

"Brittany," he said, stunned by the news. "She's coming home."

"Yea, I know. Jeanette told me. So what did she say?"

"Just that she wants to talk," Alvin said. His demeanor had perked up. "You know what that means?"

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm going to get her back," he vowed.

"Well, she's the one that called you, so you're half way there," Simon said and smiled at the good news. He looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late. "Well, I better get going. See you later."

"Later," he said, and looked over at Brittany's picture with a warm feeling in his heart.

Alvin went to bed that night feeling quite satisfied with himself. Brittany was coming home. That's all he could think about as he drifted off that night.

* * *

Two more days passed. Alvin and boys went about there normal routine. Always in his thoughts were Brittany. She hadn't called again, but he wasn't worried. She promised to call him as soon as she arrived home, and she always kept her promises.

He was in the kitchen. It was his day to mop the floor. He was half way done when he heard the phone ring. He dashed to the phone, hoping it would be Brittany.

"Hello? Brittany?" he said, anxiously answering the phone. There was a pause.

"No, Alvin, it's Eleanor," he heard the voice on the phone say.

"Oh, hi, Eleanor. Theodore's not here."

"I called to talk to you." He looked confused. "I have to tell you something." A cold chill consumed him. "It's Brittany."

"What about Brittany? She called the another day and said she was coming home and..."

"Alvin, please, listen." He could hear the shakiness in Eleanor's voice. "There was an accident. Brittany's in the hospital. They found her in the woods. She's hurt bad, Alvin. I'm just so scared that she might..."

"Eleanor, don't say it. What hospital is she at?"

"Mercy on 4th and Green."

"I'm on my way. Don't worry, Eleanor. It will be alright." Alvin dropped the mop right in the middle of the floor and grabbed his car keys. He headed for the front door at warp speed. That's when he crashed into Simon coming through the door.

"Hey, Alvin, where's the fire?"

"Can't talk now, Simon," he said.

He left Simon there wondering what was truly going on. It must have been something important.

**There's chapter three. I hope you all liked it. I know there was sort a cliffhanger at the end. Be here next time for_ His Worst Nightmare_. Remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: His Worst Nightmare

**Chapter Four: His Worst Nightmare**

Racing down the streets in his car Alvin felt more anxious than ever before in his life. So many frightening thoughts went through his mind. The day he first met her, and how he thought he hated her. All the fights they had. But over time things changed. At some point they had become friends, but what he felt for her was more than friendship. He just couldn't ever tell her how he really felt. Now, he so desperately wanted to tell her. Everything he had written in his letters, the letters he could never send.

"Brittany, please don't die," he said, pulling off the highway. He turned down Green Avenue and down 4th street. He was a bit relieved when he saw the hospital. He quickly looked for a parking place. It took him nearly twenty minutes to find one. His anxiety was taking over.

Once parked he practically sprinted out of the car and found the entrance. He entered and quickly made his way to the reception area.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "I'm looking for a patient. Brittany Miller."

The woman hit some keys on her computer. It seemed like it was taking an eternity. Then she looked up and said, "Fifth floor."

"Okay," he said and raced for the elevator. He hit the button several times. "Come on."

Then finally the doors opened. He entered the elevator and hit the third floor. He watched each floor light up. First floor and the doors opened and several people stepped in. He looked at his watch, but the time didn't anything to him. Second Floor. The elevator stopped again. A few people got off and more came on. He didn't pay too much attention. His only thoughts were about getting to Brittany. Finally the Fifth Floor. He had to push his way through all the people to get out of the doors.

He followed down the long hallway to the nurses station. He was almost out of breath when he finally reached it.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm looking for Brittany Miller," Alvin said, breathing heavily.

The nurse looked over at her computer. "Yes, sir, room 506," she said. "Just follow the red arrow down to the end. Last room on the right."

He was about to turn and walk down to Brittany's room, but someone blocked his path. "Alvin," said a female voice.

"Eleanor?" he said surprised. "How's Brittany?"

Eleanor dropped her eyes as tears weld up in them. "She's still unconscious.

"I gotta see her," he said.

"Miss Miller is with her," she said. "She's pretty banged up, Alvin. Plus she has this huge gash on her head. She just doesn't look like herself."

"I don't care," Alvin said. "She's alive. That's all that matters." They finally reached Brittany's room. He could see through the curtain window. Miss Miller was sitting by her bedside holding her hand. "I'm going in."

He slowly opened the door gently and walked in. Miss Miller turned around and saw him standing there.

"Alvin dear, good of you to come." She had tears in her eyes. She broke down in front of him and hugged him tightly. "I can't lose my baby."

"She'll be alright," Alvin said, through his own tears. He walked over to Brittany's bedside. "We'll just have to get her through this." He took her hand. It felt so limp and lifeless as did her unconscious body. "I won't let her die."

She had so many cuts and scratches on her face and arms, and there was a large bandage on her forehead.

"Alvin," Miss Miller said. "I'll give you two some time alone." He just nodded, not being able to bring himself to speak.

His heart sunk as he sat there by her bedside. Just a few days ago she had called saying she was coming home. His heart so joyous at hearing her say those words, and now here was his worst nightmare had come to life.

"Please, Brittany, please, wake up," he cried as he held her hand. "I can't lose you....not again."

There was no response. She just lay there lifeless and pale.

* * *

Miss Miller languished outside Brittany's hospital room with Eleanor. They had just called Jeanette on her cell phone telling her about Brittany's condition. When Eleanor came back she told her mother that Jeanette was on her way.

The doctor came towards them at that moment. "Are you Brittany Miller's guardian?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor," Miss Miller said. "How's my baby?" She tried to hold back her tears. Eleanor held onto her afraid of what the doctor might tell them.

"Well, Miss Miller, your daughter sustained some serious injuries, but she will recover. Our only concern is the head injury. We won't know the extent of the damage until she regains consciousness."

"You mean she might...? Eleanor asked but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't say it, Ellie," Miss Miller said. "That's not going to happen to our Brittany. We'll think only good thoughts."

At that Moment Eleanor spotted Jeanette coming down the hallway. "Jeanette!" Eleanor said, waving her sister their way. Eleanor was crying uncontrollably by now, and Jeanette embraced her.

"Don't worry, Ellie. I'm here now." After a minute or two Jeanette let go of her. "How's Brittany?"

"Were not sure yet?" Eleanor said.

Miss Miller stepped aside, talking to the doctor privately. "She's not going to die?" Jeanette asked, her voice trembling.

"The doctor says she'll recover, but she might have..."

"What?"

"Brain damage," Ellie said and started crying again.

"No," Jeanette said. "This can't be happening, not to Brittany. I have to see her."

"Alvin's with her," Eleanor said. "He's so upset."

"He should be," Jeanette fired at her. "If it wasn't for him she never would have left."

"Jeanette, you can't blame Alvin. It's not his fault. Jeanette ignored what Eleanor was saying. She instead walked into Brittany's room.

Alvin was sitting by her bedside. He didn't even notice that she had come into the room. "Hi, Alvin," she said in a calm voice.

He looked up to see Jeanette standing there next to her. "Jeanette," he said. He looked back down at Brittany. "So looks so fragile."

"She's not, you know. She's the strongest person I know."

Tears rolled down his face. "I can't lose her, Jeanette, not now. This is all my fault. I did this."

Jeanette didn't say anything. In many ways she knew he was right. It _was_ his fault, and she couldn't forgive him. She kept her feelings to herself.

"Miss Miller and Eleanor just spoke to the doctor," she said in a low voice.

"What did he say?" he asked, but Jeanette didn't say anything. She just stood there in a daze, remembering what Eleanor had told her. "Please, tell me," he pleaded.

"Eleanor told me that the doctor said... She might have brain damage."

Alvin's heart sank. He looked back over at Brittany. "No, that's not going to happen. I won't let it. Do you hear me, Brittany? You're going to get better. You have to."

Jeanette started to cry. Saying those words out loud just made it more real. She heard Alvin's words and wondered if he was just in denial. She couldn't stand to see her sister in this condition a second longer and ran out of the room. Alvin didn't even notice. The only thing he could focus on was Brittany.

**Okay, That ends another chapter. I know it was sad, but that's just the way it came out. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of Brittany

**Chapter Five: Memories of Brittany**

When Jeanette ran out of Brittany's room Eleanor saw this and ran after her. Jeanette almost made it to the exit doors when Eleanor caught up with her.

"Jeanette, wait," Eleanor said. "You can't go. Brittany needs us."

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't even know that we're around. You heard the doctor. She could be brain damaged, which means even if she wakes up, she may not even know us."

"I don't believe that, and neither do you. And even if it is we can't abandon her. She's always taken care of us. Now, we have to take care of her."

"You're right, Eleanor," Jeanette said, crying.

"Don't you remember the time Alvin entered you in that beauty contest."

"Yea, she thought it was a joke at first."

"But when you won she was proud, although she never said it," Eleanor said.

"I love her so much, Ellie," Jeanette cried on her shoulder.

"I do too," Eleanor said.

* * *

Back inside Brittany's hospital room Alvin still stayed vigil. She hadn't moved an inch. He just sat there staring at her, his heart breaking.

"Hey, baby girl, enough is enough. I know how mad at me you were when you left, and that's okay. Be mad all you want. Yell, scream, call me an idiot. I don't care. I deserve it. Just, please, wake up."

He cried there by her bedside. Miss Miller came back in, but Alvin didn't even realize it.

"Hey, do you remember when we were kids at summer camp. I fell into the water after the canoe sunk. You had the life raft, but you refused to give it to me, not until I admitted you were better. Then you still wouldn't give it to me."

There was a few beeps on the monitor. "I think she heard you, Alvin," Miss Miller said. He looked back and realized for the first time Brittany's mother had been in the room. "Go on," she said. "Keep taking to her."

"Brittany, tell me you remember that day. I admired you so much, because you called me on all my crap." The monitor continued to beep. "That's it, Britt." he kissed her forehead gently, careful not to injure her further.

Miss Miller came to the other side of her beside. "Hey, baby, it's momma. Do you know what a privilege it has been being your mother? My life was so empty before you girls came to live with me." Miss Miller was crying now. That's when Eleanor and Jeanette came back into the room. The monitor began to beep again.

She 's coming back," Eleanor said. "I just know it."

The nurse came in a few minutes later. "I have to ask you all to leave for a little while. I have to take her vitals and the doctor will be in to exam her."

"But she coming back," Eleanor said. "Look at the monitor." She pointed at the machine.

The nurse came across the room and looked intensely at the monitor. "Interesting," she said. She looked over at Alvin and Brittany's family. "I'll have to page the doctor."

"What does this mean?" Alvin asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait until the doctor examines her."

Jeanette, Eleanor and Miss Miller filed out of the hospital room. Alvin hesitated for a moment. He touched his hand to her cheek. He slowly left her hospital room, never once taking his eyes off her. Even outside her hospital room he stayed close. He didn't want to be too far away from her.

The doctor soon came and walked into Brittany's room. His presence made Alvin and her family nervous. All they wanted to hear from him is that she was going to recover, but they also prepared for the worst. He finally came out.

"How is she?" Miss Miller asked. There was a sort of desperation in her voice.

"Things look good," the doctor said.

"Then why won't she wake up?" Alvin asked.

"Physically she will recover. That will take time. Her body needs rest, but she should be waking up soon, but with the head injury we don't know what her metal capacity might be. We'll just have to wait and see."

At that moment, Alvin saw Dave and his brothers coming towards him.

"Oh, Dave," Miss Miller said. "Thank you for coming."

"You called Dave?" Alvin asked.

"I thought he should be here," she said.

Simon noticed how distraught Jeanette was and went to comfort her. "Jeanette, why didn't call me sooner?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Simon," she said. "It all happened so fast. It just seems so unreal." She cried in his arms.

Theodore went to Eleanor. She seemed to be maintaining her composer, but she had a way of holding everything in to stay strong for her family.

"How are you holding up?" Theodore asked, taking Eleanor aside to have a private moment with her.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Brittany and my family."

"I'm worried about you, Ellie. When's the last time you ate?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I can't think of eating as long as Brittany's..." That's when she broke down and cried. He held her in his arms. She was usually the strong one, getting him through all his little crisis's, but it was time for him to give her support.

Alvin wanted to go back in to be with Brittany, but Dave insisted on speaking to him. "Alvin, you look tired. You should go home and get some rest."

"No, I can't leave her," he said, about to go back into her room.

"Alvin, don't be stubborn," Dave said, insistently.

"I'm not leaving, Dave," Alvin said, standing his ground. "She needs me." This was a strange silence, but by the look on Dave's face told Alvin that he understood. He walked back into Brittany's room and sat down next to her.

**So ends another sad chapter. I hope you all liked it. Remember to review and see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

**Chapter Six: Awakening**

Later that evening Alvin's brothers brought him some dinner. "Thanks, guys, but I'm not hungry."

"Well," Theodore said. "It's here if you need it."

They both left. Alvin was left alone with his thoughts. Brittany was sill unconscious, and that hurt him more than anything. He vowed he would make up for everything he did in the past. The nurse came in several times that night.

"Mister Seville, you're still here," she said.

She seemed like a sympathetic soul, but Alvin really wasn't paying much attention to anything or anyone, except for Brittany . Late into the night he finally drifted off into sleep. In that dream state he thought he had seen Brittany. She had looked the same as she did at their junior prom. She was wearing a beautiful pink prom dress, her eyes were sparkling. She looked so perfect, so beautiful. He called to her.

"Brittany," but she didn't seem to hear him. She seemed to be looking around for something. "Brittany!" he called again.

"Alvin?!" she called. "Where are you? Please, come and find you. I can't get back. Help me, please!"

"I'm right here, Brittany," he said. "Just follow my voice!" A strange thick mist formed and she disappeared. "Brittany!" he shouted, but there was only silence.

Suddenly, he was jostled awake. He was back in Brittany's hospital room, and she still lay unconscious. "Damn. What a dream." He looked upon her face. She looked so pale and weak. He wished that it was him in that bed and not her, but then he thought that she would be going through the same hell as him.

"Hey, baby, when are you going to stop torturing me and wake up. You got everybody so worried, but then that's just like you. You have to be the drama queen. Well, that's enough of this nonsense. Now, just wake up. Okay."

Tears were forming in his eyes. "I got something to tell you, Brittany. I love you. I always loved you."

He laid his head down on her bed, never letting go of her hand. He fell asleep again from pure exhaustion.

A few hours later Alvin was still asleep at Brittany's beside. The room was dark and haunting, but something was happening. Brittany began to stir. Her eyes began to flutter open. She turned her head to see her surroundings, but everything was so dark. Panic ran through her. There was a chill on her body, all except her left hand. It was strangely warm. She turned her head, and her eyes looked down to her left side. Then she realized that she was not alone. She mustered up the strength to free her hand from the grasp at this stranger next to her. Then she realized he wasn't a stranger at all. It was Alvin, her Alvin.

She put her hand on his hand. He was sleeping, but he began to stir at her touch. He moved his head and she noticed his eyes were opened. They shimmered in this dark place she found herself trapped in. He looked up to meet her eyes that barely had enough strength to stay open.

"Brittany," she heard him say her name. He was leaning over her and kissed her forehead. Tears were in his eyes, but why was he crying. She tried with all her strength to find her voice, but it was useless. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she could hear his voice.

"Oh, baby, you're awake." She could barely see him, but she could feel him and hear him.

She opened her mouth but only managed to get a simple word out. "Alvin," she said in little than a whisper.

"That's right," he said through his tears. "You know me?"

She nodded. "Where... are... we?" her speech was cracked, and she seemed confused.

"You're in the hospital," he said. "There was a accident."

She shook her head. "No," she said, becoming upset. "I... don't... remember."

"Brittany, calm down," Alvin said, trying to smooth her. She seemed to settle down at his touch. "It's okay."

She became quiet. She just raised her right hand which was ice cold to his cheek. He took that hand and quickly warmed it.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "But I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Not... your... fault," she said., struggling to get the words out. He kissed both of her hands. He released her right hand, and she touched his face. She tried to lift herself up, but she was to weak. She glided her forefinger across his lips. "What? Do you want me to kiss you."

She half smiled and nodded her head. He leaned down gently touching her lips to his. He didn't realize until now how much he missed kissing her.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" She nodded. She held out her arms and he bent down and embraced her. It felt so good to hold her again.

He looked into her eyes and stroked her hair. "Hey, make me a promise?"

"What?" she asked.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He kissed her hand as a smile came to her face.

At that moment the nurse came in and found that she was awake. "Oh, dear, how long has she been awake?" The nurse asked Alvin.

"Not long," he said.

"Okay, I'm paging the doctor on duty," she said. "He'll need to examine her right away."

"Alright," Alvin said.

"Young man, I need to ask you to leave."

"No," Brittany said. "I want him to stay." She managed to get the words out, but barely.

"Baby, it's okay," he said, stroking his cheek. She grabbed hold of his arm. "I'll be right outside. I promise I won't leave you."

"Okay," she said and let go of him.

The nurse led Alvin out of the room, while she paged the doctor. He hated leaving her alone in there, especially with her being so confused. The doctor soon came. He went in promptly not even acknowledging Alvin's presence. Alvin went down the hall and used his cell phone to call the Millers and his own family. He called the Millers first. Miss Miller was the one that answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Miss Miller, it's Alvin," he said.

"Alvin, what is it? What's happened?"

"I called to tell you that Brittany's awake."

"Oh, my baby. How is she? What did the doctor say?"

"I don't know. He's with her now. Sorry to call so late or so early, but I thought you would want to know."

"Oh, yes, sweetie, thank you. We're coming down to the hospital right away."

"Okay, see you soon." Alvin hung up the phone, realizing he hadn't told her about Brittany not remembering the accident. He then dialed home.

* * *

Meanwhile the doctor was in Brittany's room conducting her examination. Physically she would recover. That much was clear, but he started to ask her questions.

"Do you know your name?" he asked her.

"Brittany Miller," she said.

"And your family. Do you remember them?"

"Yes. My mom and my two sisters. Where are they?" she asked. She tried to lift herself up again but found that was still too weak.

"You need to stay still. You have some broken ribs. It will take time to heal. Now, do you remember the accident?"

"No," she said. "The last thing I remember was calling Alvin. I was at a gas station, and I called him to tell him I was coming home."

"And who's Alvin?" the doctor asked.

"My boyfriend," she said with a smile.

"Oh, the young man waiting outside," he said. "Do you remember anything else after that?"

"No, not until I woke up here."

"Alright. Now you get some rest. Your regular doctor, that would be Doctor Standley, he'll be in to see you later on today."

"Is Alvin still here?" she asked. "I want to see him."

"I'll send him in," the doctor said and left the room.

The doctor left the room only to be greeted by Alvin, who was waiting just outside. "How is she?"

"She's recovering nicely," the doctor said. "She's asking for you."

"Thank you," he said. He walked back to see Brittany smiling at him. He came back to sit by her bedside. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think. I'm just a little tired."

"Do you feel like closing you're eyes going o sleep?"

"I think I've slept long enough, besides I thought we could talk. I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he asked, taking her hand.

"For leaving like I did. I should have stayed. I feel like a coward."

"No, you're not. I don't blame you for leaving. If I treated you better from the start..."

She put her hand over his mouth. She smiled at him. "It doesn't matter now." She lifted herself as much as she could. He leaned down to meet her half way. As their lips touch he felt time melt away. It felt so good to taste her again. To feel her warmth and hold her in his arms again. He never wanted to let her go, and he wouldn't, not ever again.

**This has been my favorite chapter to write. It's been fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Remember Nothing

**Chapter Seven: Remember Nothing **

In a matter of thirty minutes or so, Brittany's hospital room was bombarded with family. Her mother, Miss Miller, and her two sisters cried tears of happiness.

Miss Miller was the first to embrace her. "My baby," she said, holding onto her. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm alright," she said. She just noticed her sisters were in the room. Both of them had tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't worry about it," Jeanette said, drying the tears from her eyes.

"Brittany, what happened?" Eleanor said. "The front of your car was smashed. Did you hit a tree or something?"

"I don't know," she said. Her sisters looked confused. "I can't remember anything about the accident. After I left the gas station in Austin, the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital."

"Well, you're back with us now," Miss Miller said, kissing her forehead.

At that moment the doctor came in. "Brittany, nice to have you back," Doctor Stanley said.

"Yes, it is," she said.

"I'm sorry to disturb the reunion, but we need to take Brittany for some tests."

Brittany groaned at the thought. "Don't worry, honey," Miss Miller said. "We'll be here when they bring you back up."

"Do I have to?" she asked Doctor Stanley.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

Her mother and sisters headed for the door, but Alvin lingered by her bedside. She looked at him. "Be here when I get back?"

"You know it," he said and kissed her. "You'll have to literally kick me out before I'll leave." He turned to leave but didn't take his eyes off her. She waved to him as he exited the room.

Alvin went out into the waiting area. He found Dave and his brothers waiting for him. "How is she?" Dave asked.

"She's fine," he said. "A little confused, but other than that..."

"I just wish she could remember what happened," Miss Miller said.

"Yea," Eleanor said. "Something's not right about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked. "It's not strange that she can't remember. Her head injury can attest to that. It could have been a lot worse. She could have..."

"Jeanette, don't think about that," Simon said, putting his arms around her. "She's alive, and she's going to recover. That's all the matters."

Alvin sat down on one of the chairs, suddenly feeling drained.

"Hey," Dave said. "You look like you need some rest. Why don't I drive you home...?"

"No, Dave, I'm not leaving her."

"Alvin, I'm just saying..."

"No," Alvin said, cutting his father off. "You didn't see how scared she was when she woke up. She didn't even know where she was. She could barely talk, besides I promised her I'd be here when they brought her back up."

"Okay," Dave said. "I thought you would say that. Why don't you give me a list of things you need, and I'll bring them to you."

"Alright," he said. "Maybe some clothes and some hygiene stuff."

"Anything else?" Dave asked.

"That red book on my nightstand and something to write with." That was his special book where he wrote all those songs about Brittany. From the time they were kids he wrote in that book periodically.

"Is that it?" Dave asked.

"That's all I can think of for now."

Dave and his brothers left. He waited patiently for the doctors to bring her back up. He took the opportunity to get a bite to eat. Hospital food wasn't very appetizing, but he wasn't about to go too far from Brittany. He scarfed down a ham and cheese sandwich and washed it down with a sofa and headed back to Brittany's room. As he got there the nurses were bringing her back up.

He entered her room again. She smiled at him, but she looked so exhausted. "Hey, baby, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell," she said, putting the covers over herself. "But I finally persuaded my mom and sister to go home and get some rest."

"And how about you?" he asked. "Are you tired?"

"Yea, I guess so," she said.

"Then why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I know I should, but I don't want to. I'd rather be here talking to you." She rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to keep the sleep away.

"Hey, you _are_ tired," he said. He climbed into bed with her. She laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. "How do you feel now?" he asked.

"I feel good," she said, snuggling close to him. "Do me a favor?" she asked.

"I'll do anything you want," he said, still stoking her hair.

"Sing to me," she said and closed her eyes.

He sang _Good Morning, Sunshine_ to her. By the time he was done she was fast asleep. He held her tight, until he fell asleep himself.

Brittany was content in her dream state, until a dark cloud came into her mind. She saw herself driving down a highway. Darkness took over her mind again, until she saw a pair of hands come towards her. One of the hands grabbed her by the throat and started choking her.

Her breathing became heavy and she started to thrash around in her sleep. She started to wake up when she heard Alvin's voice. "Britt, you alright?"

She was sweating badly and she was shaking. "What happened?"

"You must have had a nightmare," he said. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," she said. She tried to sit up in bed, but she became suddenly dizzy. She felt the room start to spin around and her vision became dim.

"Brittany, baby," Alvin said, getting off the bed. "You better lie down."

"I'm fine," she said, but she shook her head several times, trying desperately to focus her eyes.

"You're not fine," Alvin said. "Please, just lie down and rest."

"Okay," she said and laid back down.

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He stroked her hair to smooth her and within a minute she was sleeping again. One of the nurses came in.

"She just went back to sleep," Alvin said.

"I understand that, but I must take her vitals. I need you to leave. Just for a minutes, besides you look like you need something to eat."

Alvin left the room, but not before giving Brittany a light kiss on the forehead. She started to stir again as the nurse began to take her blood pressure.

"Where's Alvin?" she asked.

"I persuaded him to get something to eat," the nurse said. Brittany attempted to sit up in bed. It was hard, but she managed to sit up half way. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little," Brittany said. "My head is throbbing, but other than that I think I'm okay."

"Don't worry," the nurse said. "I can give you something for that, but it might make you drowsy."

"I don't care, just as long as the pain stops."

The nurse handed her a pill and a small cup of water. She laid back down and soon became sleepy again. She didn't notice that the nurse had left.

She woke up a little while later. She thought she heard someone in her room. "Alvin?" She reached over to turned on the light and gasped.

"Miss, are you alright?" a young gentleman said.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked. "What are you going in my room?"

"My name's Cal," he said. "I'm an orderly here. It looked like you were having a bad dream, so I thought I'd come in and check on you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked down and saw a ring on his finger. Something stirred inside her brain. She knew she had seen that ring before. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," he said, but he looked as if he was trying to hide his face. "Well, if you're alright, I'll go now. Feel better."

The young man left, but it left Brittany with an uneasy feeling. A few minutes later Alvin came back in. Brittany felt well enough to sit up in bed. The throbbing in her head had gone away, but she was still a little confused.

He sat down next to her, smiling at her. "It looks like you're feeling better."

"I am," she said. "But I still wish I could remember what happened."

"Don't worry about that," Alvin said. "You will. You just need rest right now."

She was still obviously upset be the situation and Alvin got up and sat on the edge of her bed. He put his arms around her to comfort her. He was also worried that she had blocked out the accident, but he wouldn't let her know that. All that really mattered to him is that she was alive, and she was getting better.

**Okay, that ends another chapter. Let me know what you thought. I love hearing your feedback. See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Home Again

**Chapter 8: Home Again**

A week passed and Brittany seemed to be getting stronger. Her legs were weak, having been immobile for so long. Alvin barely left her side. She liked that he was around so much, but the nurses were getting annoyed by him. After being in the hospital for almost two weeks Brittany really wanted to go home.

One morning Doctor Standley came in to check on her progress. She asked the question again. "When can I go home?"

"That's a good question," he said. She knew he was teasing her. "How about tomorrow?"

"Really," Brittany said excitedly.

"Yes, really," he said, but you still need to get plenty of rest, and you need to take your meds."

"But they make me so sleepy," Brittany protested.

"Maybe, but I have to insist."

"Okay, I'm take them, but I won't like it."

At that moment, Alvin came into the room. Brittany suddenly had a smile on her face. "Happy to see me?" Alvin said, coming up to her bedside.

"Of course I am," she said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Doctor Standley said and left the room.

"So, what's going on?" Alvin asked her.

"Great news," she said, still smiling. "I'm going home tomorrow."

"That's great," he said, as she moved to the other side of the bed, so he could sit next to her. "So, how are feeling now?"

"I feel so good," she said. "But I always do when you're around."

"Really?" he said. "Is it my magic touch?"

"Maybe," she said. "I promise I'm never going to leave you again."

"That's a promise I like," he said and leaned over and kissed her. She fell back on the bed and put her arms around him.

They had no idea that they had an audience. "Hey, you two, break it up." They heard Eleanor say as she and Jeanette came into the room.

"Never," Brittany said, and kissed Alvin again. Alvin sat back and looked over at her sisters. "So, what are you two doing here?" Brittany asked them.

"We're here to see you," Eleanor said. "What else?"

"Did you think you could keep us away?" Jeanette said, giving Brittany a hug.

"I mean it," Brittany said. "You two should be out having fun."

"We can't have any fun with you still in the hospital," Jeanette said and sat next to her bed.

"Well, that all ends tomorrow," Brittany said. "The doctor says I can go home."

"Brittany, that's great." Both Eleanor and Jeanette embraced her.

"Now, I insist that you two are not hanging out here all night."

"But Brittany...." Jeanette started to say, but was abruptly cut off.

"No buts... You two, get out of here. Call those boyfriends of yours, and go out and have some fun. That's an order from your big sister."

"Alright, we'll go," Eleanor said. "But are you sure you'll be alright?"

"We don't want to leave you alone," Jeanette said, still lingering.

"Don't worry," Alvin said, as Brittany put her arms around him. "She's not going to be alone."

"Yeah, right," Eleanor said, laughing at him as she left the room.

Brittany started to laugh as she heard her sisters down the hall still gossiping. Alvin was still sitting on the bed with her.

"So, what's the real reason you got rid of your sisters?" He looked over at her, seeing a smirk of satisfaction.

"You really want to know?" she asked him. He nodded. "Because I would rather be alone with you."

"I like that idea," he said and brought his lips to hers. "Mmmmm... you taste so good." She giggled as he kissed her all over her face.

A nurse soon came in to break up their little party. "Sorry to interrupt," the nurse said. "But it's time for your medicine."

"No, I hate that stuff," Brittany said.

"Come on, Brittany," Alvin said, getting off the bed. "You have to take your medicine." She looked disgusted by the prospect. "Do it for me." He had a pouty puppy dog look.

"Okay," she said, as the nurse handed her the small paper cup with two pills in it. The nurse then handed her a cup of water to wash it down.

She swallowed them and looked over at Alvin. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I'm happy," he said, lying on the bed with her. The nurse had left by then, leaving them alone. "Now, no more interruptions."

"Until I fall asleep," she said. As she looked over at him, her eyelids were already getting heavy.

"Come here," he said, putting his arms around her. She laid her head on is chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Brittany woke the next morning to see Alvin lying next to her. It made her smile. He looked so sweet and innocent sleeping soundly next to her. She didn't have anymore nightmares that night. She wondered if Alvin had something to do with that. She liked to think that he did.

His eyes began to open as she just laid there staring at him. "Hey, sleepy head," she teased.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's morning," she said. "I guess we both fell asleep." She had a big smile on her face at that.

"Waking up with you is the best thing," he said, as he sat up in the bed. He just looked at her lying in the bed, and a smile came to his face. He leaned down and kissed her. "So, are you ready to go home."

"More than ready," she said, and sat up in bed, ready to jump down from the bed.

Alvin got off the bed first. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed, so I can get out of here," she said, sliding off the side of the bed. She almost lost her balance, but Alvin caught her.

"Hey," he said, as he grabbed hold of her. "Let me help."

"I guess my legs are still a little weak," she said, leaning on him. He led her over to one of the chairs and helped her sit down.

Soon a knock came to her door. "Brittany, sweetheart, are you awake?" Miss Miller walked into see her oldest daughter sitting in a chair next to her boyfriend. "Oh, you're already up and about."

"And ready to get out of here," Brittany said.

"Well, I brought you some clothes, and shoes, and a few other things. Do you need some help, dear?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, attempting to rise to her feet. Her legs were still a little wobbly, but she did make it to the bathroom with little trouble.

Miss Miller handed her the bag she had brought. Alvin looked concerned, as did Miss Miller. He didn't take his eyes off the door, being in a sort of trance. That was until he heard Miss Miller's voice.

"She's stubborn," Miss Miller said.

"I know," Alvin said. "Makes me worry about her even more."

"I'll be relieved to have her home."

"So will I," Alvin said. "Miss Miller, would it be okay if I drove her home?"

"Yes, I think she would like that," she said. "But, please, drive carefully. Sometimes I wish I never let her buy that car."

"Do you really think you could have stopped," he said, and laughed at the thought. "Nobody tells Brittany what she can do... or can't do."

Brittany came out a little while later. She wasn't walking much better. Alvin quickly went to her side and helped her back into a chair.

"I guess I have to get used to walking again."

"You can always lean on me," Alvin said.

"Well," Miss Miller said. "I'm going to square everything with your doctor, and Alvin will be taking you home. We have a surprise waiting for you when you get home."

"What's going on?" she said, looking at her mother then to Alvin.

"Don't be so suspicious," Alvin said, leaning down to meet her eye to eye. "Unless you don't want me to take you home."

"Well, of course I do," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "Don't be silly." She giggled, kissing him tenderly. Only then did she realize that her mother was still in the room. The broke away from him, looking up at her mother a little embarrassed. "Sorry." He face was still red when her mother left the room.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Alvin asked her.

"Nothing," she said, with a little laugh. "I just can't believe I did that in front of my mother."

"I can," he said, taking her hands in his. "When you're around nothing else exists." She smiled at him. "That's what I like to see, that beautiful smile."

Finally the doctor came in. Brittany seemed relieved that she was finally getting her walking papers. An orderly followed him in carting a wheelchair. He gave her a prescription and a list of instructions for her to follow.

"Can I go now?" she asked, after what she felt was a long winded lecture.

"Whenever you like," the doctor said.

"Great," she said, as she attempted to get up. Alvin helped her into the wheelchair. The orderly wheeled her to the elevator where Alvin took over. "I think I can work this thing myself."

"Oh, no," Alvin said, teasing her. "This is my only shot to push you around." He started to laugh at her.

"Very funny," she said, and started to laugh with him. He wheeled her out to his car and helped her in. It took some time seeing that she was still in a minimum amount of pain. She was careful getting in. She didn't want to do any that would keep her in the hospital one more minute.

He got to the driver side, opened the door and got in. He then started the car. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah," she said. "I hate hospitals." He took her hand and kissed it. "What was that for?"

"Being you," he said. "Now, let's get you home."

"Okay," He backed out of the parking lot and took to the road, while Brittany found a decent radio station.

The drive wasn't long and they arrived at the Miller's house before long. As they parked in the driveway. Brittany looked so relieved. Finally she was home, the place she had missed for nearly two months.

"You ready to go in?" Alvin turned to her and asked, after he turned off the car.

"Yeah," she said and opened her door. As she started to exit the car, Alvin came around her side. She still had trouble walking, so Alvin impulsively scooped her up and held her in the bridal position. She yelped in surprise. "What do you think you're doing? Put me down."

"Oh, no," he said. "I can't have you hurting yourself any more, so I'm just going to have to carry you."

"What?" she said, shocked my his actions. "Come on, Alvin. Put me down."

"Can't do that," he said. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"You're so crazy," she said and put her arms around him. She kissed him as he approached her porch.

He banged on the door, and shouted out. "Hey, I got a delivery."

Suddenly the door opened and Alvin stepped inside with Brittany in his arms.

"Surprise!" Brittany heard a small crowd yell. Her mother and two sisters, along with Alvin's two brothers and Dave were there. They all joyously welcomed her home. The house was decorated like there was going to be a big party, and banner hanging over the door said, WELCOME HOME, BRITTANY.

Alvin was still carrying her. He walked she over to the couch and put her down. She was almost in tears. "You're all so wonderful. You didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did," Miss Miller said. "We all love you, baby, and we're so happy that you home."

"I'm happy to be home, too," she said, with a few tears still in her eyes.

Eleanor and Theodore had worked hard to make the food, all of Brittany's favorites, and even baked a cake with pink frosting with her name on it. They brought her a plate, and everyone eat heartily. Alvin sat down next to her.

"This is the best food," Brittany said, after she swallowed another bite. "After eating hospital food for two weeks..."

"Don't say it," Eleanor said. "Just eat."

Brittany never eat so much in her life. Somehow, after her ordeal, she appreciated life more. Everyone left after a time at her insistence. She didn't want her sisters lingering about the house, when they could be spending time with their boyfriends.

Miss Miller had ran to the store to get her prescription filled, giving her some time alone with Alvin.

"The house is quiet," she said, as they snuggled on the couch together.

"Do you want to watch some TV or listen to some music?" Alvin asked her.

"No," she said. "I just want to sit with you. Do you have any objections?"

"Not one," he said, as she laid her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes as he started to hum softly.

"Are you trying to make me fall asleep?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Are you tired?" he said as he put in arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Just a little," she said. "But we're alone. We could go up to my room."

She kissed him tenderly. First, she kissed his lips then down to his neck. His body started to heat up at every touch, but he knew she wasn't ready for this.

"Brittany," he said, forcing her to look at him. "You just got out of the hospital. I don't think you're any condition..."

"You mean you don't want me?" She had a hurt look in her eye.

"Baby, no," he said trying to reassure her. "I would love nothing more than to take you up those stairs and make love to you, but you're still weak. We got plenty of time for that."

"Alright," she said, a little disappointed. "I'll just have to recover fast." She put her head back on his chest and this time she did fall asleep.

A little while later Miss Miller came back. She walked in to see Brittany sleeping in Alvin's arms. He slipped himself off the couch and gently laid her down on the soft cushions. There was an afghan laying on the back of the couch. He took it and covered her with it. He squatted down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Brittany," he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked over to Miss Miller, who said, "Thank you for staying with her."

"No thanks," he said. "Call me if she needs anything." He left the house and went back home. When he walked through the door, he saw Dave in the living room watching television.

"Hey, Alvin," Dave said, looking up from the TV. "How's Brittany?"

"She's sleeping now, so I thought I'd come home and get some rest."

"That's a sensible thing to do," Dave said. He saw his eldest son climb the stairs to his bedroom.

That night he looked open Brittany's picture that sat upon his nightstand. He didn't feel sorrow then he looked at it but joy. He was so grateful she had not been taken from him. He kissed the picture and turned out the light. That night his dreams were all about Brittany, and a warm feeling came to his heart.

**That's the end of chapter eight. A little fluffy, but most of this story is. I hope you liked it. Remember to review, and see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgettable Nightmare

**Chapter 9: Forgettable Nightmare**

The next day Alvin wanted to go back over to Brittany's, but Dave had talked him into running some errands for him. Alvin figured he owed him, since he hadn't done any of his chores since Brittany had been in the hospital. He texted her that he would be over as soon as he was finished.

First he went to get Dave's car washed, where he ran into a friend of his who worked at the car wash. "Hey, Al."

"Hey, Ben, how's it going?" Alvin handed him the money for the wash.

Everything's great," Ben said, as he counted the money. "I heard Brittany's out of the hospital."

"Yeah," Alvin said said with a smile.

"How's she doing?" Ben asked.

"Much better," Alvin said. "She's still a little weak, but she's going to be fine, as long as she gets some rest."

"Thanks for the update," Ben said. "And if she's feeling better you two should come to my party next weekend."

"Sure," Alvin said, ready to pull into the car wash. "I'll run it by her. I'm pretty sure she'll want to go."

"Okay, Al, see you later," Ben said as Alvin rolled up his window and drove through the car wash.

"Next, he had to do the grocery shopping. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. When he got out he saw someone he didn't want to see.

"Hi, Alvin," came the voice of a leggy blond.

"Missy," Alvin said, trying to walk passed her.

"Alvin, don't be like that," she said, stepping in front of him. "I've decided to give you a second chance."

"No, thanks, Missy," Alvin said, trying to push past her. "I've told you before, I'm with Brittany... only Brittany."

Missy shot him a foul look. "Fine, be with her," Missy fired at him. "But you'll regret turning me down."

"The hell I will," he said and walked towards the store.

Now, he was in a bad mood. Of all people to run into, why her? He went inside and grabbed a cart and checked everything off the list and checked out within forty minutes. As he was in the checkout, he got a test message. He read it and saw it was from Brittany.

It read. _I miss you._

It made him smile. His mood changed again. He wondered how she was able to do that. Soon, it was time to pay the bill. Dave had given him his credit card to pay for the groceries. He loaded up the car and left.

It was going on three in the afternoon, and he really wanted to see Brittany. He arrived home soon to see Dave outside ready to help him with the groceries. His brothers were already gone for the day.

"So, do you have plans for the rest of the day?" Dave asked him.

"I thought I'd go see Brittany," he said.

Dave gave him a smile and said, "Then go on. I'll manage here."

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked. Actually the last thing he wanted to do was hang out at home.

"Go be with your girlfriend," Dave insisted.

Alvin ran upstairs to change his clothes. He put on his red T-shirt and Jeans and his black gym shoes. He put on the cologne Brittany had bought for him and leaded out of the house. He walked over to the Millers house. As he rang the doorbell, he heard footsteps and the door swung open. Eleanor was the one who answered the door.

"Oh, Alvin, it's you," Eleanor said. She looked like she was having a crisis. "Now's not a good time."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alvin asked. "It isn't Brittany?"

"Shhh," Eleanor said quietly. "She's sleeping on the couch. I just have a cooking class in fifteen minutes, and Miss Miller isn't back yet. There's no one to stay with Brittany, so I guess I have to miss it."

Alvin looked over at Brittany sleeping on the couch. She looked so much like an angel. He looked over at Eleanor. "Don't worry, Ellie. I'll stay with her."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she raced back into the kitchen. He followed close behind her.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said "So just go do what you have to do."

"Okay, Alvin. I made her some dinner. Just heat it up in the microwave when she wakes up and make sure she takes her medicine at six."

"Okay, Ellie," Alvin said. "Just go. Brittany will be fine."

Eleanor grabbed her purse and notebook and headed out the door. Alvin walked back into the living room and sat down in a chair. Brittany was still sleeping soundly on the couch. He just sat there and watched her. After a little while she started to stir.

As he was preparing to go over to her she started to whimper in her sleep. The whimpering became louder as she tossed and turned. Alvin tried to wake her up, but she began to hit him in her sleep and scream out.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. She started to cry, as the nightmare became worse.

Alvin tried to shake her awake. "Brittany!" He shouted her name. She continued to hit him. "Wake up!" He almost shouted.

Her eyes shot open, but she was still trembling. She looked into Alvin's eyes. "Alvin?" she said weakly.

"Yeah, baby, it's me," he said, while stroking her hair softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still confused. "Where's Miss Miller and my sisters?"

"They had to go out, so I told Eleanor I'd stay with you." She tried sitting up, but she was still shaking. "You okay?" he asked as he held her.

"Yeah, I think so," Brittany said. "It must have been a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head in the negative. "Hey, it might help."

She sat up and looked at him. "No, it won't. I don't remember what it was about."

"Okay," he said, putting his arms around her. He rubbed her back as she sighed softly. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah, I feel better now," she said. "And hungry."

"Well, I'll take care of that. Dinner is coming up."

"Okay," she said, sounding skeptical.

He rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen. She heard the beeps from the microwave. He came back in a few minutes with a tray a food and a large glass of orange juice.

"Well, this is service," she said teasingly.

"Nothing's to good for you," he said. She just looked strangely at him. "Go ahead. Eat."

"Alright," she said hesitantly.

She took a bite of the turkey slices in gravy and swallowed it slowly. She was surprised by the taste. "Did you make this?" she asked him.

"No, Eleanor did," he said. "Now, eat up."

"Okay," she said, laughing at him. She ate the rest of her meal and washed it down with the orange juice. "That was good." She put her plate down and looked over at Alvin. "I really did think you cooked dinner."

"I wouldn't do that to you." He put his hand on her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away from him before he could. "Brittany, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, and looked away from him. "That... um... nightmare just shook me up a little. That's all."

"Then maybe it would help if you told me about," Alvin insisted. Her behavior was starting to frighten him.

"There's nothing to tell," she said and sat back on the couch. "I don't even remember what it was about. I doesn't matter anyway."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay," he said, and picked up her plate and took it back into the kitchen. He washed it out and put it in the drainer to dry. When he came back in he noticed Brittany was in pain. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six.

"You need to take your medicine," Alvin said. Brittany groaned, but she was in pain. She didn't protest too much. "Here you go." She swallowed the pills with some water and sat back on the couch. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess so," she said. He put his arms around her, but he was still a little apprehensive, because of her behavior earlier. She accepted him without hesitation and laid her head on his chest. "You're probably tired of taking care of me by now."

"What makes you say that?" he said her.

"Well, you could be out having fun, going to parties, and here you are stuck here."

"I would rather be here taking care of you than anywhere else."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course I do," he said, looking her in the eye. "And speaking of parties, Ben is having one next weekend. Do you want to go?"

"Yes, of course I want to go. I haven't to a good since... I don"t remember."

A smile came back to her face. She looked intensely into eyes. She so desperately wanted to kiss him. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, putting her nightmares behind her. After she broke off the kiss, she looked into his eyes and saw that he looked confused.

"What?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, coming closer to her. "Nothing at all." He put his arms around her, and kissed with just as much passion as she showed him. She returned the affection, putting her hands around his neck.

She rested her head on his shoulder and started to drift off. "Hey, are you tired?"

She just sighed and closed her eyes. She still had her arms around him as she drifted off. He just smiled at how sweet she looked when she was sleeping. He picked her up and headed for the stairs and carried her to her room.

As he walked in he remembered how long it had been since she had been in her bedroom, not since they were kids. It was all pink and frilly, just Brittany's style, but she seemed to make it work. He laid her down on her bed and put a blanket over her. She still remained asleep. She said his name in her sleep, while giggling.

She was dreaming of him. He like that. He kissed her forehead and heard someone come up the stairs. Eleanor entered the room quietly.

"Alvin," she said in a whisper. "How's Brittany?"

"She's fine," Alvin whispered back. He walked over to the door. "She just went back to sleep."

"Good," Eleanor said. "Ever since she came home I've been worried about her. With the nightmares..."

"Nightmares? She tell you want they're about?"

"No," Eleanor said. "She just says she doesn't remember, but..."

"You don't believe her," Alvin said. He walked back over to Brittany's bed. _I wonder what's going on up there._ He saw some of her pink stationary and and tore off a page and wrote her a note. He folded it up and left it on her nightstand. He leaned down to look at her sleeping face. "Sweet dreams," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

He walked out of her room with Eleanor. "Ellie, what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know," she said, "but I don't think..."

"What? She was in a car accident," Alvin said.

"I know, but something's strange about the whole thing. I'm just wondering if someone..."

"That might explain why she was acting so strange."

"Strange, how?" Eleanor asked as they walked down the stairs together.

"Nothing," Alvin said, as he walked to the front door. "Never mind, just take care of her, and I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, Alvin," Eleanor said and shut the door.

**Okay, that the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Next up._ The Confession. _Brittany is starting to remember what happened. Will she tell Alvin? Find out next time. See you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Confession

**Chapter Ten: The Confession**

"_Excuse me, Ma'am," a man's voice came as Brittany looked up. "May I be of assistance?"_

"_Well, it just stopped," she said. _

"_Let's have a look," the man said._

"_Thanks, I really appreciate this," she said._

_Suddenly the man grabbed her from behind, as she screamed._

"No!" Brittany screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. The noise was enough to startle her sisters who ran into her room to see her sitting up in bed shaking.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked as she held onto her sister. "What happened?"

Eleanor ran into the bathroom to get a wash cloth to wipe the sweat off of her. Brittany calmed down and looked at both of her sisters.

"I'm fine now," Brittany said, and got out of bed and went into her bathroom.

Miss Miller frantically ran into Brittany bedroom. "What happened? I heard Brittany screaming..."

"She had another nightmare, Miss Miller," Eleanor said.

"Oh, dear," Miss Miller said, a sad look on her face. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here," Brittany said. "Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really."

"Alright," Miss Miller said. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Brittany nodded and sat down on her bed.

Her sisters came over to her, but Brittany just looked at them. "I told you I'm fine. It's still early. You two should go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked her.

"Yes," Brittany insisted. "Now, you two go back to bed."

They did as she asked, leaving Brittany alone. She sat down on her bed and cried quietly. She looked up and spotted a piece of her stationary. It was folded and standing up on her nightstand. She picked it up and unfolded it.

It read:

_Good night, Beautiful._

_See you tomorrow._

_Alvin_

She only started crying again. A few of her tears soaked through the paper. She put the note back on her nightstand. She got up off her bed and quickly changed clothes. She grabbed her purse and walked quietly down the stairs and walked out the door.

* * *

A few hours later, a call came to Eleanor's cell phone. It was almost nine in the morning, and she was still groggy.

"Hello," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ellie, it's Alvin," he said frantically.

"Alvin, why are you calling me so early?" she voice was cranky.

"Is Brittany awake? I tried calling her, but she's not picking up."

"Wait a minute, and I go check." Eleanor staggered out of bed and went to Brittany room and knocked on the door. "Brittany, are you awake?" She didn't hear anything, so she peeked into her room, but she didn't see her. She opened the door fully, and walked in. She checked her bathroom, but she wasn't in there either. She noticed that Brittany's purse was gone. She ran downstairs to see if she could find her, but she wasn't there either. She noticed that the front door was cracked.

She put her ear to the phone and said, "Um... Alvin... Don't freak out, but... Brittany's not here."

"What?" Alvin practically shouted in the phone. "She just got out the hospital two days ago. She supposed to be resting."

"Alvin, calm down," Eleanor said. "This morning she had another nightmare. She said she was okay but..."

"She took off," Alvin said. "Damn. Where would she...?"

"Alvin? Are you still there?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, but I think I know where she went. Don't worry. I'll find her."

"Okay," Eleanor said and hung up the phone.

Now, she was really starting to worry. She ran upstairs to wake her sisters and Miss Miller.

* * *

Alvin frantically raced around his bedroom, trying to find some clothes to change into. His room was a mess, but he didn't care. All that was on his mind was finding Brittany. He had an idea where she was. The one place she always went to when she was upset about something.

He looked under his bed and found his shoes. He put them on quickly and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

He raced down the sidewalks and swiftly made his way to the park. He walked over by the duck pound and saw Brittany standing by the railing. She looked as if she had been crying.

He walked over to her, speaking in a soft voice. "Brittany?" He approached slowly, but Brittany jumped back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said and looked away from him.

"Eleanor was worried when she couldn't find you. I called her after you didn't pick up your phone."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, still not looking at him. "I turned it off."

"She told me you had another nightmare," Alvin said and tried to reach for her, but she jerked away from him.

"Eleanor has a big mouth," she said, a bit angry.  
"Brittany, she's just worried," Alvin said. "Please, let me help you."

She looked at him for the first time. She had tears in her eyes, and she could see how concerned he was. "You can't help. Nobody can." She started crying again. "I just don't want to think about it anymore."

"Brittany," Alvin said. He came closer to her, but she stepped back, keeping herself just out of his reach. "Do you remember what happened?" She couldn't speak. "Please, tell me. Do you remember the car accident?" He was able to put his hands on her shoulders.

There was a look of hurt and anger in her voice. "There was no car accident!" she shouted and attempted to walk away from him.

He wasn't about to let this go. He grabbed hold of her hand, refusing to let her go. "What do you mean?"

She slumped down to the ground weeping. "It wasn't an accident," she cried. He knelt on the ground and held her. "He tried to kill me."

He looked her in the eyes and put his hands on either side of her face. "Someone attacked you?" She nodded still shaking.

She tried to rise to her feet, but she was so shaken that she couldn't stand up straight. Alvin caught hold of her and led her to one of the benches so she could sit down.

She calm down a little, enough to where she could talk. "The nightmares, they were about him."

"Do you know who it was?" she shook her head in the negative. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay," she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

_Flashback _

_Brittany POV_

_I was just driving down the highway at a leisurely pace. I was so excited to be going home. I just talked to Alvin a few days before, and I wanted more than anything to fix things with him._

_Suddenly I heard sputtering noise coming from my car. I pulled over at a rest stop to see what was wrong. I tried to start the car again, but nothing was happening. I got out of the car and opened the hood. _

_This was no good. I wasn't a mechanic. I didn't know anything about how a car worked. I just stood there and stared, wondering what I was going to do now. I was practically in the middle of nowhere. I was only hours from home, but it felt like a million miles away._

_I jumped when I heard a man's voice._

"_Excuse me, Ma'am. May I be of assistance?" I heard him say._

_I felt relieved to see another person on this vacant road. "I just stopped," I said._

"_Let's have a look," he said._

"_Thanks, I really appreciate this," I said._

_Before I knew it the man grabbed me from behind. I screamed, but doubted that anyone would here me._

"_Shut up!" he shouted._

_I saw that he had a knife in his hand. I was so scared I froze. I kept thinking in my mind. Please don't kill me. Tears ran down my face as he dragged me into the woods. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. I wasn't going to let him kill me. I had to find a way to get away from him._

_Once we were deep into the wood he threw me to ground. I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed hold of my leg and dragged me towards him. He slapped my face and waved the knife in front of my face._

"_Try that again, and I'll slit your throat."_

"_Please, don't hurt me," I cried. He grabbed hold of me and held me down. That's when I knew what he wanted. I'd be damned if I was going to give it to him. I became angry, and kneed him in the midsection. I saw that he dropped the knife, so I scrabbled to my feet and took off running. If only I could get back to the road I thought. Perhaps someone would pass by, and I could get away._

_The man was relentless. He ran after me and caught me before I could make it to the road. I stumbled to the ground and hit my head on something hard. I was losing consciousness. I knew. He was sure to kill me now, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_My eyes must have been closed, because I couldn't see anything. I heard his voice though._

"_You stupid bitch," I heard him shout at me. I felt him kick me in the side. "Lay there and die," he said, and I heard him walk off._

_I laid there for the longest time, feeling myself drift away. Then everything went black._

_End of Flashback..._

After Brittany had finished her story, she waited for Alvin to say something, but he just sat there speechless. She was ready to get up and walk away, but Alvin took a hold of her hand. She looked back down at him. She sat back down. He put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany," he said, tears flowing from his eyes. "This is my fault."

She looked him in the eyes. "No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't..." She couldn't go on. She tried uncontrollably. Alvin just held her, until she calmed down.

"Brittany, you need to tell your family," Alvin said.

"No, I can't," she said, getting up off the bench. She folded her arms over and had her back to him.

He touched her shoulders gently, and spoke almost in a whisper. "Brittany, they're worried about you. You should tell them."

"How can I?" she said, getting upset again. "They can't understand. I feel so... ashamed."

He turned her around. "No, Brittany," Alvin said. "Baby, it wasn't your fault. You need to tell them, then you need to go to police and tell them what happened."

"I can't," she said. "I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid," Alvin said. "I'll be there with you."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, and held onto him. "Take me home."

He put his arms around her and walked out of the park with her. They soon arrived at her home. As she walked in the door, her sisters and Mother flocked to her and put their arms around her.

"Oh, Brittany, dear," Miss Miller said. "We were so worried.  
"Yes," Jeanette said. "Where did you go?"

"Guys, I have something to tell you," she said. She looked back at Alvin who took her hand. She felt strong enough now to tell the truth.

**Okay, I know that was a bit of a cliffhanger, but that's how it goes. Remember to review. Feedback is always helpful. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Be here next time for _No Fear_. See you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: No Fear

**Chapter Eleven: No Fear**

**Okay, I had to change me rating to M. You'll see why by the end of this chapter.**

"Brittany, What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Alvin sat next to her and held her hand. She looked over at him, and she knew she had the strength to do this.

"Okay, I know I've been acting a little strange ever since I got home from the hospital. Well, there's a reason for that. My memory has been slowly coming back."

"Of the accident?" Eleanor inquired.

"Eleanor, there was no car accident. I was attacked. A man came after me with a knife and..."

"Oh, my god, oh," Miss Miller said with a gasp. "He didn't..." She couldn't finish the statement, but Brittany knew what she was about to ask.

"No, it didn't get that far, but he tried."

"That's why you've having nightmares," Jeannette and embraced her sister. "I'm so sorry."

"I just can't imagine what you've been going through."

"I'm alright, really," Brittany said. "I just needed to talk about it."

"Well, you need to go to the police," Miss Miller said.

"I will," Brittany said. "I just needed to tell you all first. You're my family. I didn't want you finding out from anyone else."

"I'm glad you told us," Miss Miller said.

"I almost didn't," Brittany admitted. "But Alvin convinced me to." He put his arms around her and smiled at her.

"So are you going to tell police what happened?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "I think I have to. Hopefully they can catch him, before he tries to hurt someone else."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Eleanor asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Alvin's going to take me."

"Okay," Eleanor said. "Remember. We're here if you need us."

"I know," Brittany said as she stood up and headed for the door. Alvin followed her out.

Once they were outside he turned to her and said, "I'm proud of you."

"Really," she said. "Well, I couldn't of told them without you." She took a deep breath and walked off the porch.

Alvin took her hand. "So, are you ready to do this now. We could wait until tomorrow."

"No, I need to do this now, before I lose my nerve. I need to get this over with."

"Okay, we'll take my car, and I'll have you back home in no time."

She nodded, and he took her hand and led her over to his house. His car was in the garage, and he opened the door for her. She got in and waited for him to get in. They soon drove off to the police station. The closer they got, the more she started to shake. Her fear was overtaking her again, and he could see it.

"Hey, everything's okay," he said. He reached over and took her hand. "You can do this."

"Okay," she said and got out of the car.

When she walked in she saw that the police station was quite crowded. She went to the front desk, where the officer payed her little attention.

"Can I help you?" the woman said.

"My name is Brittany Miller. I few weeks ago I was a victim of a car accident. I have more information."

"Wait over there," the woman said. She pointed to some chairs over in one of the corners of the station. She and Alvin sat there for what seemed like forever, until a man in a suit came out. He approached Brittany, which made her very nervous.

"Brittany Miller," the man said.

"Yes," she said and stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Massey. I've been investigating the crash. I was under the impression that you didn't remember the crash."

"That's true I didn't at first, not until I came home from hospital. It started to slowly come back to me. I remember now, but Lieutenant... there was no crash."

"No crash?" he said, as if he almost didn't believe it. "Come with me."

Brittany looked back at Alvin, but he just nodded as she was led by the police officer. He led her back to a little officer and offered her a seat.

"Now, can you tell me what you mean? There was no car accident."

"I don't know what happened to my car, but I didn't crash it. I was driving down the highway, when it started to make a noise. Then I pulled over to the side of road. When I tried to start it again, it wouldn't do anything. So I looked under the hood to see if anything was wrong. That when..."

She stopped for a moment and looked away from the policeman. "Miss Miller?"

"Oh, um, where was I. Yeah, this man came up to me. I thought he was being a good Samaritan, but he attack me. He held a knife on me and dragged me into the wood. I thought he was going to kill me. I managed to get away, but he caught me. I tripped and must have hit my head on something. I lost consciousness after that."

"Miss Miller, do you think you can identify him?"

Brittany thought long and hard to remember his face, but her mind when blank. "Sorry, I can't remember his face, but..."

"Yes, Miss Miller.

"He had a tattoo on his wrist. It was a word."

"Like a name?" he asked.

"No, it was a word. 'Stay' something. I didn't see the rest."

"Well, this is a help," he said. "Thank you for coming in, and if you remember anything else please don't hesitate."

"Thank you," she said and got up. He walked her out to the waiting area where Alvin was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine," she said and took his hand.

"Miss Miller," Lieutenant Massey said. "Take my card."

"Thank you," Brittany said, as they turned to leave.

It was getting onto dinnertime and Brittany started to feel a little lightheaded. "Hey, you alright?" Alvin asked her as they got in the car.

"I just haven't eaten today."

"Me either," Alvin said. "Let's go somewhere and get something to eat, before we both pass out."

Brittany laughed at that. "Alright."

"How about that Italian place?" Alvin suggested as he turned the corner. "It's close by."

"That's sounds good," she said, and looked over at him and smiled. He parked the car in front of the restaurant and helped her out of the car. He walked in, and they were seated at a table.

Soon the waiter came over and took their order. Brittany didn't realize how hungry she really was and order a large plate of Lasagna. Alvin ordered the same, and they talked for a little, while waiting for their food.

"So, how are you really feeling?" Alvin asked her.

"I'm alright," she said and took her hand from across the table. "Thanks to you."

"I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she said she started to blush a little. He thought, and she looked so cute when she did that.

Suddenly, someone approached them. "Hey, guys," they heard someone say.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Alvin said.

"Just picking up some dinner for my mom." Ben looked over and saw Brittany. "Hey, Britt, I heard you were out of the hospital. I hope you can make it to my party Saturday night."

"I wouldn't miss it," she said.

"Great. I'll see you guys later," Ben said and bid them goodbye.

Their food soon came and they both dug in. They talked and laughed and basically had a good time. All the horrors from the last few weeks seemed to melt away, like it never really happened.

They soon left and Alvin drove her back to his house. "So, what are we doing here?"

"I want to give you something, but it's in my bedroom. So, do you want to come in for a minute."

"Alright," Brittany said. She exited the car, and he took her hand and led her inside.

"Just wait down here, and I'll go get it."

"Alright," Brittany said, as she watched Alvin climbed the stairs and watched him enter his bedroom.

She sat in the living room for the longest time, but he still hadn't come down. So she climbed the stairs to his room and walked through the half opened door. She saw him sitting on his bed, holding a box full of envelopes.

"Hey," Brittany said softly.

Alvin seemed startled and turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Brittany," he said, putting the box on the floor and walked over to her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, you were taking so long I thought I'd come up and see what you were doing."

"Oh," Alvin said, looking a little nervous. "Well, maybe we should go back downstairs." He looked like he was sweating.

"Alvin, are you okay?" He nodded, but she didn't fully believe him. "It just seems like you don't want me here."

"No, no," Alvin said. "You just surprised me. That's all."

Brittany reached up and kissed him. "Why don't we just stay here?"

"Okay," he said as she sat down on the end of his bed. He sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her.

They sat there like that for a few minutes, until he remembered the box. "I almost forgot. I have something for you." He got up and picked the box up off the floor. He came over and sat back down next to her.

"What's all this?" she asked, looking at all the envelopes.

"Letters," he said simply. "I wrote to you everyday you were gone. I just couldn't mail any of them."

"You wrote all these for me?" She looked as if she were about to cry. "You know. You can be really sweet sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" he asked. His words put a smile on her face. She put the box down on the floor, and looked into his eyes. "Don't you want to read any of them?"

"Why don't you show me what's in those letters?" she asked. She leaned in and kissed him again. He was surprised by her actions, but he gave into his hunger for her. He pulled her close to him, putting hands around her waist. She put her hands around his neck, kissing him numerous times.

He finally broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. "We should stop," Alvin said.

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course, I do, but I don't want to push you," he said. "After everything you've been through..."

She put her hand over his mouth. "None of that matters anymore, just you and me."

She took her hand away from his mouth and began to kiss him again. He felt his hands go up underneath her top. It sent a soft moan from her. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm not afraid anymore," she said.

He rose to his feet as she crawled further onto his bed. She sat on her knees and took her top off. He leaned down and kissed her again, feeling the soft skin of her back. She pulled him down on the bed and pulled his shirt off.

She felt his muscular chest, which clearly excited his. She tilted her head back as he began to kiss her neck. More soft moans escaped her, and she whispered into his ear.

"I want you to make love to me," she said and looked intensely into his eyes. "Any objections?"

"Are you kidding?" he said, and slowly lowered her onto the bed. He slowly undid her jeans and helped her slip them off. "That's better." she giggled at him as she kicked her jeans onto the floor.

"Your turn," she said. She leaned forward and undid his jeans. "I don't think you need these anymore."

He kicked them off quickly and hovered over her. He kissed her again, feeling up and down her body. He kissed her, started with hr lips down her neck until he reached her breasts. He saw that she had a front clasp and was about to undue it, but he stopped.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she said and undid her brae herself. Her breasts fell out, leaving Alvin speechless.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he said. She took his hand and placed it on her left breast.

"How's that?" she asked. He smiled slyly as her and lightly circled his finger around her nipple. A tingling sensation vibrated through her body, and she let out a gasp. "Oh, Alvin," she whispered in his ear. She slipped her tongue behind his ear, gliding her tongue around it slowly.

Something ignited inside him, and he wanted her like never before. He glided his tongue round her beautiful breasts, which made her gasp even more.

He reached his hand down and pulled her panties down. She kicked them off and reached her hands down to his boxer shorts, the last barrier keeping them apart.

He laid on top of her, she could feel just how hard he was. "Did I do this to you?"

"What do you think?" he kissed her again, sweat was beading off both of them. He wanted her so badly, but suddenly she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, and started to sit up.

"Something wrong?" he asked, stroking his hand on her face. "Do you want to stop now?"

"No," she said. "But do you have something? I just don't want to get pregnant."

"Well, I'm not ready to be a dad," he said and kissed her. He leaned over and opened up the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a little plastic packet and waved it in front of her. "Will this due?"

"Yeah," she said, giggling as he opened it.

She helped him put it on and looked into his eyes. She leaned in for a kiss as he rolled on top of her. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded and positioned herself. He entered her gently at first, but she gasped from the pain as he tore through her. There was a tear in her eye.

"Brittany, did I hurt you?" he said, and stroked her hair.

"It's alright," she said panting. "I doesn't hurt that much."

He continued to thrust inside her as gently as possible, but soon his good senses left him. She let out a little whimper, but she demanded that he keep going. She held onto his tightly, but no longer felt any pain.

She gasped out in pleasure and held onto him tightly. "Oh, god, you feel so good." She gasped again and thrust back at him, sending a gasp out of him. She laughed out of satisfaction as he continued to thrust faster and faster, until she screamed out.

He finally released himself inside her and lay spent next to her. He kissed her tenderly and held her close.

"That was... wow," he said. She giggled at him.

"I feel the same way," she said. She sighed softly as he pulled the covers over them. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter, but not the end of the story. What will happen when Brittany comes face to face with her attacker? Be here next time to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**Chapter Twelve: Confrontation**

A few hours later Alvin awoke to see Brittany sleeping peacefully next to him. He just stared at her and smiled. He felt so lucky to have her in his life. He still couldn't believe what had just happened between them, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time.

Soon, he heard a commotion downstairs and then voices. It was his brothers. He became suddenly worried. He didn't want them to catch him and Brittany together like this. He'd never hear the end of it. He nudged her a little.

She moaned softly and started to open her eyes. "Hey, handsome," she said and reached up to kissed him.

"Brittany, we have to get up and get dressed," Alvin said.

"Why?" she asked still kissing him. "I like it here."

"Me too," Alvin said. "But my brothers are downstairs. I don't want them to catch up here... like this."

"Who cares what they think," she said and rolled on top of him. "You really want me to get dressed."

"No, but we have to," he said. She sat up pouting, but he kissed her sweetly. He looked over at the side of the bed and grabbed his boxer shorts and put them back on. She started to get dressed again, but he couldn't stop staring at her. After she had finished she noticed how he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked. She walked over to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking how amazing you are," he said.

"So are you," she said and started to kiss him again. At that moment they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Alvin, are you home?" It was Simon's voice.

"Yeah, just wait a minute," Alvin called and put his shirt back on. At that moment Simon opened the door.

"Hi, Simon," Brittany said and waved. She looked a little embarrassed, although he didn't pick up on why.

"Oh, hi, Brittany," Simon said. He looked as embarrassed as she was, but Brittany decided it was time to go.

"Alvin, I really should be leaving," she said and started to gather her things.

"I'll leave you two alone," Simon said and left the room.

"Well, that was close," Alvin said and embraced Brittany.

"So, do you think he suspected anything?" she asked him. She laughed a little, thinking about the look on Simon's face.

"Simon? Naw," Alvin said, but he didn't believe it. "I don't want you to leave right now."

"Me either," she said, "but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, Ben's party," Alvin said. "You still want to go?"

"Sure, but we don't have to stay long," she said and gave him a kiss. She started for the door.

"Hey, wait," Alvin said, stopping her before she could leavw. He picked up the box of letters and handed it to her. "Take these with you."

"I'll make sure I read every one of them."

She gave him one last kiss before leaving his room. He sat on his bed, already missing her.

Downstairs, Simon bumped into Brittany on her way out. "Hey, Brittany, where's Alvin?"

"Still upstairs," she said.

"Thanks," Simon said and made is way to the stairs as Brittany left.

When he walked into Alvin's room he found it empty. He heard sounds coming from the bathroom and figured that Alvin was in there. He took a seat on his bed and looked down at the floor. He found lacy pink brae lying on the there next to the bed. He picked it up and started thinking.

Alvin and Brittany were both acting a little strange when he came in earlier. He smiled oddly and shook his head. "Well, you two, it's about time," he said as Alvin came out of the bathroom.

Alvin looked up to see his brother gaping at him. "Oh, Alvin, missing something," Simon said standing up and holding the article of clothing in front of him.

Alvin snatched it away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Simon said. "So you and Brittany..."

"That's none of your business," Alvin said.

"Hey, I think it's great," Simon said, still laughing a little. "I just hope you two are being careful. I don't want to be an uncle anytime soon."

"You won't, and what about you and Jeanette. Don't tell me you too aren't."

"Hey, Al, stay out of my love life, okay. And I promise I'll stay out of yours."

Simon continued laughing as he exited his brother's room. Alvin sat on his bed still holding Brittany's brae. It still smelled like her, and it made him miss all the more. He reached for his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" He heard her sweet voice through the phone.

"Hey, babe," Alvin said. "I got something to tell you. Simon found out what we were doing."

"Really?" she said. "Then he found it."

"Yeah, he found it," he said.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I didn't realize I didn't have it on, until I got home. Did he give you a lecture?"

"He just said that we should be careful, that's all. So what are you doing?"

"I was just reading your letters," she said and let out a sigh. "They're so beautiful. It made me cry."

"I meant every word," Alvin said. "I miss you already, baby."

"Me too," she said and started to yawn.

"Hey, are you tired? I could sing you a lullaby."

"You're sweet, but I think I'm going to go right to sleep, but I'll dream about you."

"And I'll dream about you, too. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

He could hear her lightly sighing over the phone and ended the call and changed into his night clothes. As he crawled into bed, his only thoughts were of Brittany lying next to him. That brought a smile to his face. He knew one day it would be that way every night.

That next evening Brittany was getting ready for the party that Alvin was taking her to that night. She had bought a new dress in Alvin's favorite color. She didn't wear red much, but this dress just looked so good on her.

I was a shimmering red dress with silver straps. She had seen it in the store and thought Alvin would love it. She bought a pair of silver high heels that complimented the dress perfectly.

She wore her hair down, but put it in a slight curl. Lastly she applied her makeup, which took her the most time. As she was putting on the finishing touches, Jeanette called from the stairs. "Brittany, Alvin's here."

"Coming," she called back. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her room. She walked slowly down the stairs to see Alvin staring at her. He came towards her as she reached the bottom.

"Wow!" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. "You look pretty handsome yourself." He released her for a moment and noticed the red and pink bouquet of roses in his hand. "Are those for me?"

"Who else would I buy flowers for?" he asked as she giggled and took the flowers from him.

She walked into the kitchen and put the flowers in some water. She brought them into living room and placed them on the coffee table.

"I think I'm ready to go," she said as Alvin led her to the door. Before they walked out she checked herself in the mirror one last time.

"Brittany, you look great," Alvin said. "Now let's go."

"Alright," she said. "I'm ready." He led her out to the car and opened the door for her. "This is service."

"Only the best for my girl," he said, and kissed her hand before she got got into the car. The drive wasn't long since Ben only lived down the street. Even before parking the car across the street they could hear the loud music vibrating from the house. He helped her out of the car and took her hand and led her across the street.

"So, are you ready?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, I just want to have fun tonight," she said and hugged him.

"Well, we didn't have to go to a party for that," he said and kissed her. "You sure you want to go."

"Alvin, we promised Ben," Brittany said. "Besides, there will be plenty of time for our own fun later."

"Is that a promise?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just simply kissed him. He led her to the front door where they were greeted by several friends from school.

"Brittany, you look great!" a tall blond girl said.

"Thanks, Amy," Brittany said and joined the other girls and started chatting.

Bed approached Alvin and said, "Hey, I'm glad you two could make it."

"Brittany insisted," Alvin said.

"Look, Al, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but Missy is here."

"What, why did you invite her for?"

"I didn't," Ben said. "She came with a friend of mine."

"Really," Alvin said. "Well, I just hope she has the good sense to stay away from Brittany."

"This _is_ Missy we're talking about."

"I'll talk to you later, Ben," Alvin said and went in search of his girlfriend.

Brittany had been conversing with Amy for a few minutes, when Missy approached them. "Hi, Brittany," Missy said, while clutching the arm of a young man. He had dusty brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't tall, of average height but when Brittany looked upon his face something in her sparked.

A flash came to her mind. It was a flash of the attack. As looked into his blue eyes, she became petrified. Then she saw the tattoo on his arm.

"Excuse me, Amy, I need to go to the lady's room."

"Sure, Brittany," Amy said.

Brittany raced upstairs and found the bathroom. She closed the door and tried to block that image out of her mind. She tried to think of where she saw the guy before. Then she remembered the orderly at the hospital. Yes, that was it, but this guy had a tattoo, the same tattoo that her attacker had. It couldn't be the same guy. It just couldn't.

She collect herself and left the bathroom, ready to rejoin the party, but she was stopped. She looked up to see a young gentleman, the same one that came with Missy.

"Hi, Brittany," he said. He stared her deep in the eyes.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to move past him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said and backed her up against the wall. "I thought we could talk."

"Look, my boyfriend is downstairs waiting for me, so if you would excuse me..."

"No way," he said and grabbed her. He threw her into the bathroom and entered, while locking the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, trembling.

"Just to finish what we started," he said. He came towards her, putting his hand around her neck. "Don't you remember... on the highway that night."

"Please, let me go," she said, tears coming to her eyes."

"I can't that," he said, pressing his body against hers. "You recognized me, so I can't have you blabbing to the cops."

"Please, you don't have to do this," she cried out hysterically.

"Yes, I do, and you want it, too. Girls like you always do," he said, and forced her into a kiss. She tried to fight him, but he held her arms against the wall. She was so terrified she could no longer move.

Meanwhile downstairs, Alvin approached Amy. "Hey, have you seen Brittany?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs," Amy said. "In the bathroom."

"Thanks, Amy," Alvin said and climbed the stairs. When he reached the door he knocked. "Brittany? Baby, are you alright?"

Inside the bathroom Cal had Brittany's mouth covered and his arms pressing against her throat. She was scared, but she was also angry. She wasn't going to let him rape her and possibly kill her, not without a fight. She was able to opened her mouth enough to bite down on his finger.

"Brittany?" she could still here Alvin's voice.

Cal screamed out and slapped her across the face. "Alvin!" she screamed. "Help!"

"You stupid bitch," Cal shouted.

She could hear Alvin pounding on the door. He most have been using a heavy object, because she could see the lock breaking off, and the door sliding open. When Alvin entered the room, he saw her slumped down on the door, and Cal kicking her in the side.

Alvin didn't say anything, just ran towards him and forced him into the hallway. He slammed him up against the wall, as the many of the party guests looked up to see the commotion. Ben and a few of the other guys ran up the stairs to break up the fight.

"Hey, Alvin," Ben said. "Stop it!"

"Hell, no," he said, trying to break out of Ben's hold. "That asshole attacked my girlfriend."

"What?" Missy came up and shouted. "That's not true, Alvin. You're just jealous."

"The hell he is," Brittany said, stumbling out of the bathroom. "Your date tried to rape me."

"That's a lie," Missy said and walked over towards Cal, who was being held down by three other guys.

Ben finally let go of Alvin, but instead of beating the crap out of Cal like he wanted to, he came over to Brittany who could barely stand. He gave her the support she needed to keep from falling.

"Alvin," Ben started to say. "Why don't you take her into the bedroom. I'll call the cops."

Ben glared at Cal and dialed the number. Brittany couldn't hardly walk, so Alvin picked her up and carried her. When they reached the bedroom he put her down on the bed. She was still shaking as she held onto him and cried.

"It's okay, baby," he said, stroking her hair.

After she calmed down the reality of the situation hit her. "It was him," she said, her voice cracked.

"What?" he said, stroking her hand on her face.

"The one that attacked me on the highway. It was him." She started to cry again as he continued to hold her.

"Don't worry, baby," he said. "He's never going to hurt you again."

Ben stuck his head in the doorway. "Alvin, the cops are here."

"Okay," Alvin said. "Can you tell them to come up here? Brittany's in no condition..."

"Sure," Ben said. "They're right outside."

Brittany tried to keep her composure as one of the officers came in. Alvin stayed with her holding her hand.

"Miss, are you the one that was attacked?"

Brittany nodded. "He tried to rape me," Brittany said, trying hard to hold back her tears. "If my boyfriend hadn't found me, then..."

"I understand," the officer said. "Do you want to press charges?"

"Yes," Brittany said. "On two counts." The officer looked confused. "A few months ago I was attacked on the highway. It's was the same guy who attacked me tonight."

"Not the Miller case?" he officer asked.

"Yeah," Alvin said. "You make sure you lock him up, or I'll finish him off myself."

"Son, could you wait outside, please," the officer said.

Alvin looked over at Brittany. "Will you be okay?" She nodded. "I'll be right outside."

He left the room reluctantly while the officer questioned Brittany about the attack. Ben was also outside the door. After only a few minutes Alvin became frustrated. He started pound lightly on the wall.

"I can't take this," Alvin said.

"I still can't believe it was Cal. I mean, I've known that guy forever. He seems so normal. Why would he attack Brittany?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure he never does it again." Alvin looked over at the the bathroom door. "Ben, man, I'm sorry about that."

"What?" he questioned.

"Your door," he said.

"Forget about it," Ben said. "It wasn't your fault anyway."

Finally the officer came out of the room. "Is she alright?" Alvin asked.

"She fine," the officer said, but we will need her to come down the station."

Alvin entered the bedroom to see Brittany pacing around the room. She looked worried. "Brittany?"

She looked over at him. She still had tears in her eyes. She ran to him and put her arms around him. "Alvin, I'm so sorry."

He walked her over to the bed and sat down with her. "For what?" he asked.

"Ruining your evening." she said. "Tonight was supposed to be fun, and I just ruined the whole party for everyone."

"No, baby, you didn't ruin anything," he said. He smiled at her and put his arms around her. "I sorry he hurt you. Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine," she said. "I just want to go home."

"Sure," he said. "Whatever you want."

He led her downstairs and out to the car. The police had left by that time, but she still ran over in her mind what had happened. She looked over at Alvin, and wondered what would have happened if he had not showed up when he did. He truly was her hero.

**Okay, I finally got this chapter together. Sorry it took so long. Next one should be in a few day. Thanks for the patience. See you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Hearing

**Chapter Thirteen: The Hearing**

**Okay, I know I made you wait so long for this chapter, but one I was suffering writer's block, and two, I started working on some original stories. I plan to finish this one within the next few days. There's only two more chapters left. So, happy reading.**

The next morning Brittany slept in late. After the events of the night before it left her completely exhausted. Alvin had stayed by her bedside all night refusing to leave her. At about nine that morning he heard a startled moan come from her. She was tossing and turning, so Alvin attempted to put his hands on her, trying to calm her down.

"Brittany," he said, but she was fighting him. "Calm down, baby."

She opened her eyes and saw him hovering over her. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," he said, stroking her hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said. She sat up in bed as he put his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need me," he said. She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. At that moment her phone rang. She was jostled awake. Alvin reached over and picked up her phone from the nightstand. He handed it to her.

"Hello," she said into the phone. "Yes, detective." There was a short pause. "Sure, I can come in." Another pause. "About an hour?" She ended the call. She looked over at Alvin. "About last night. He's coming over."

"Then I guess you want to get dressed." She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He waited in her bedroom to come out. After about a half hour or so she did but wearing only a pink silk robe with flowers printed on it. He looked excited seeing her. He came up behind her and put his arms around her. "You look great just like this," he said and started to kiss her neck.

"Alvin, cut it out," Brittany said, breaking out of his embrace. "I have to get dressed."

"Okay," he said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed for the door. "I'll wait downstairs."

She smiled at him as he left. She went into her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She decided on a pair of pink dress pants with a white top with a bit of lace around the collar. She put on a pair of white flats and brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail.

She walked downstairs to see the detective was already there speaking to her sister Jeanette. Alvin was sitting on the couch, while Eleanor was bringing in some refreshments. She was suddenly nervous as she reached the bottom step. She breathed deep and walked into the living room.

"Miss Miller," the detective said. "Thanks for seeing me today."

She sat down on the couch but was oddly quiet. "Now, you can positively identify Caleb Calhoun as your attacker?"

"Yes, sir," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, he's pleading innocent," the detective said. "He said you enticed him to come upstairs with you."

"That's not true," Brittany said. "He followed me up there, and when I tried to get away from him he attacked me."

"We believe you, Miss Miller, but his lawyer is spinning this to make him look like the victim. So that's why we need you to testify at the trial."

"Alright," she said. "of course I'll testify."

"Tomorrow is the jail hearing. You don't have to be there."

"No, I want to go," she said, but she looked nervous. "Do you think he'll get bail?"

We hope not, but it's possible." She started to shake at the prospect. Alvin put his arms around her. "Don't worry, Miss Miller. If that happens we'll grant you police protection."

"Thanks for the heads up," Alvin said. The detective gave him the information about where the hearing was being held. He left, but Brittany looked as though her were about to break down.

Her sisters came over to comfort her. "What of they let him out?" Brittany said getting hysterical.

"Brittany, that's not going to happen," Jeanette said. "After what he tried to do to you..."

"But he could," Brittany said. She rose from her seat. "What if he comes after me again?"

"We're not going to let him hurt you," Eleanor said.

"She's right, baby," Alvin said and embraced her. "Don't worry. That bastard is never going to put his hands on you again."

"I hope you're right," she said.

* * *

The next day Alvin picked up Brittany for court. She was quiet the whole way there. Alvin noticed this but didn't say anything about it. They entered the courtroom and took a seat. Brittany was nervous and started to fidget, that was until someone approached.

"Well, well, if it isn't Brittany Miller." She looked up to see Missy Grainer staring at her.

"What do you want, Missy?" Brittany asked, more annoyed then anything at seeing her.

"To let you know that you're not going to get away with it."

"With what?" Brittany shot at her while standing up.

"You know what," Missy almost shouted, meeting her eye to eye. "I know you lied about Cal. Like he would ever touch you."

"Missy, he tried to rape me," Brittany said, getting up in her face. "He might have killed me."

"Cal would never do that," Missy said. "You're just jealous that there's one guy in town who's not drooling over you."

"Shut up, Missy," Alvin said. "You don't know what you're talking about. If you were smart you would stay from that guy."

"Don't tell me what to do, Alvin," she scowled at him. "You had your chance, and you blew it." That last remark made Brittany so angry, but Missy walked off before she could say anything. She was prepared to go after her, but Alvin held her back.

Brittany and Alvin took their seats and waited for the judge to come out. Brittany started to shake when she saw Cal enter the courtroom. Even though he was in handcuffs her fear of him overtook her. Alvin put his arm around her, which made her calm down a little.

Suddenly, the bailiff stepped forward and began to speak. "The court will now come to order. The honorable Judge Tilton now presiding."

Everyone in the courtroom took their seats as the judge began to speak.

"Today we have to case of Caleb Calhoun, accused of the attempted rape of Brittany Miller. How do you plead?"

Cal's lawyer rose to his feet and spoke. "Not guilty, your honor."

"Very well, bail in set at $10,000. Trial begins one month from now."

Brittany looked shocked. "No!" Brittany shouted. "You can't let him out!"

"Order in the court," the judge said.

"Please, you honor," Brittany said. "If he's free I just know he'll come after me again."

"Miss Miller," the judge said. "Sit down now, or I will find you in contempt."

Alvin took you hand, tugging on it gently. She sat back down, even though she was shaking a little. She sat there just stunned. The judge actually gave Cal bail. She was more scared then ever. Alvin squeezed her hand. It made her feel a little better, but she was still worried that Cal might try something. Missy approached them.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away with this," Missy said and walked off.

Brittany was becoming more hysterical. "She's going to get him out, and when she does he's going to come after me. I just know it."

"No, he's not," Alvin said. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

"And how are you going to do that?" Brittany shouted. She was still hysterical, but had calmed down some.

"Because I'm not leaving your side until this whole thing is over."

"But Alvin, you don't have..."

"Yes, I do," Alvin said and embraced her. "I'm never going to lose you again. I promise you that."

They both walked out of the courtroom together. Alvin had his arm around her. Brittany could tell that Alvin was scared, because she was too.

**Okay, everybody. No more long waits for the next chapter. I'm working on it today. Be here next time for Missy Big Mistake. Someone's going to die. See you next time.**


End file.
